Black rose
by Krimsonblade342
Summary: Ruby rose proposes to Blake belladonna, which angers some of Blake's old associates (I don't own rwby)
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first story ever and I decided to go with rwby. The main pairing is Ruby x Blake but there's a little bit of yang x Weiss because why not? I hope you enjoy it and if I get some good feed back I'll make more.**

Ruby sat in a comfy arm chair that her love Blake usually sat in while reading. Blake had just returned from a hunt but needed a shower sense she was swallowed by an enormous Ursa. As ruby sat in the chair wrapped I her cloak she held a tiny black box in her hand. 'Will she say yes? Is she ready for this commitment? Am I ready for this commitment?' These were some questions speeding in her mind. She took a deep breath to calm her, she did so at a right time because she heard the water stop running moments later. She hid the bow in her skirt pocket. After a few long minutes Blake came down the stairs wearing a black tank top and a pair of ruby's red pajama bottoms. Ruby didn't mind this because she had no room to argue about it, she did the same thing, trying on blake's clothes some fitting well others not.

Blake had a towel on her head hiding her cat eats from view. Ruby stood up giving Blake her favorite chair. "Um... Blake?" Ruby said her voice a little shaky. blake's head turned to her as she pulled off the towel and sat down. "Yeah ruby?" She said moving her hair out of her eyes. Ruby took a deep breath "there's something I need to ask you, and it's the biggest thing I've ever had to ask." blake's eyes were now focused on her.

"What is it?" Ruby stood in front of her slowly getting down on one knee. Blake's eyes widen as she had a good idea of what her question was. Ruby pulled out the small box causing the Faunus to cover her mouth to keep from blurting her answer. The red head open the box revealing a ring with an onyx gem stone that had red metal rose petals wrapped around it, there was a rose stem carved into the metal band. Ruby looked Blake right in the eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Blake jump from the chair hugging ruby tightly. Ruby returned the tight hug. After they hugged out most of the excitement ruby placed the ring on Blake's slim finger. It fit perfectly. Ruby kissed Blake passionately, as the black haired woman returned the passion filled kiss. Blake ran her fingers through ruby's red and black hair.

Ruby reached up and scratched Blake's cat ears, the ears were probably ruby's favorite favorite physical feature of blake. Blake purred as she scratched her ears loving the feeling. Ruby pecked Blake on the cheek and smiled widely as she teared up with joy. Blake kissed away Ruby's tears smiling as she looked at her fiancé.

The cloak wearing huntress stood up and nipped at Blake's neck playful earring a small moan from the girl. Ruby pulled the girl over to the couch kissing her neck. She begins to pull up Blake's tank top.

Meanwhile with yang and Weiss...

Yang had some pep in her step she was excited to hear what Ruby's big news is. Weiss walked close behind not really any pep in her step but was curious about Ruby's news. As they reached Ruby's Yang pulled out the spare key given to her. Weiss stopped her. "Shouldn't we knock first" she asks. Yang shook her head "nah she knows We're coming over for dinner." Yang argues and turns the key as the open the door and enter they immediately turned around seeing a naked ruby and Blake laying in the couch having 'fun'. "In the living room!? Come on you two!" Weiss scolded blushing. Yang only laughed loudly at what she saw. "Didn't take Blake for a casual sex in the middle of the day person." She laughed. After a few minutes of Ruby and Blake getting dressed and everything settled, Yang, Weiss, and ruby sat on the couch while Blake sat in her arm chair.

"So Rubes what's this big news you told me about?" Ruby smiled. "You wanna show them Blakey~" Blake smiles and walks over to them showing the two the ring. Yang and Weiss' eyes widen in realization. "You proposed?!" Yang asked her little sister, to which she nodded grinning like and idiot. Yang hugged Ruby smiling, Ruby returned the hug in full force. Weiss looked at Blake's ring.

"It's very lovely ring." Weiss complements. Blake smiles. "Yeah it's so beautiful they took a lot of care in making it, which makes me wonder..." She frowns. "Ruby how much did you spend on this ring?" Ruby shakes her head "that's for me to know." Blake sighed a doesn't bother to continue asking. Blake's and Weiss head to the kitchen to cook up some food. Yang smiled at her sister. "I never thought you'd ask her." Ruby smiles "I was nervous." She pulls her cloak back on her. "Im proud of you."

Yang said gently. "You loved her enough to propose, you were probably so afraid she'd say no" Ruby lets out a small nod. "I was terrified she'd say no" yang hugs her. Ruby smiles at the blonde and returns the hug. "You two have come a long way sense our time in beacon." Ruby nods "yang was too closed off to kiss me when we first started, but now she's opened up so much." Yang nods. The sister catch the smell of fish and sweet corn. "Let's go see what they've made." Yang suggest. Ruby nods in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: so some people like it so I'm gonna keel writing I hope you enjoy. Oh and don't be afraid to review if you want to.

Blake awoke from her happy slumber caused by the day prior. She noticed that over time her Faunus side became more apparent when she was with rub. She'd always purred when Ruby kissed her or scratched her ears or other things like that. Her sleep style started becoming cat like with her curling up with Ruby. Even her stretching resembles a cats.

Blake was immediately a tad bit disappointed seeing she was alone in bed. Ruby was no where insight. 'Where could she be?' Ruby wasn't a morning person at all if she had her way she's sleep until noon. Blake's question was answered when she smelled pancakes coming from downstairs.

Blake got up and noticed the red headed huntresses cloak on the bed 'she probably didn't want it getting damaged while she cooked' Blake thought to herself. She grabbed the cloak wrapping it around her for warmth sense it was the dead of winter and Blake hates the cold. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen where she found Ruby cooking her pancakes.

Blake smiled "I hope you plan to make enough for two" Ruby turned and smiled. The moment Ruby's eyes landed on the Faunus wrapped in her cloak she blushed and grinned. "I hope you plan to keep that cloak in because you look incredible." Blake lets out a small laugh and sits at the table. Ruby finishes cooking making two plates one with a lot of syrup the other with a small pool on the side.

Ruby wasn't the best chief but if there's one thing she can make its pancakes, well that and cookies. Ruby served her fiancé the pancakes that weren't flooded with syrup and sits to eat. "After we eat we need to talk about the wedding." Blake saids to the red head currently stuffing her face.

Ruby swallows the pancakes and wipes her mouth. "Works for me. You want some tea?" She asks as she takes another bite of her pancakes. Blake nods as she begins to eat. Ruby uses her semblance to stand and Start to brew the tea using their coffee maker. As does this Blake eats slowly enjoying ruby's wonderful pancakes. Her tea finishes and she puts the mug of hot tea in front of Blake.

Once they finish eating Blake and Ruby head into the living room. Blake sits on the couch while Ruby sits next to Her. Blake sets her mug in the coffee table. "So there's a lot of important questions we need to discuss for the wedding." Ruby nods. "You can ask me any question you want." Blake smiles. "What season?" "Summer" Ruby saids in confidence "Summer's the best choice sense you hate the cold" Blake nods. "Next question, big or small wedding?" "Small" blake looks confused. "The less we spend on a big wedding the more we have for a hell of a Honeymoon." Ruby explains.

Blake smiles in agreement. "Who's name are we taking?" Ruby blushes "I-I was thinking we could take mine." Blake smirks "is Ruby belladonna not good enough for you?" She teases adding to her fiancés blush. "N-no it's just that Blake rose sounds too cute." blake smiles. "I'll gladly take your last name Ruby, it would be an honor."

As they finished the questions The phone rang. "I'll get it." Blake saids as she stands and picks up the phone. "Hello?" She saids looking at the caller ID recognizing yangs home phone number. "Hey Blake how's your morning?" I lets out a content sigh. "Very nice, I just had some of your sisters heavenly pancakes." Yang lets out a small laugh. "Yeah she makes the best pancakes."

"So yang what's up?" Yang smiles "Weiss wanted to take Ruby looking for wedding dresses." "How come you don't take her?" Blake asks "I'm not one for dresses." Blake smirks "state the obvious why don't you." yang laughs "one of my best traits." The two share a small laugh for a few seconds. "Weiss will be over soon to get Ruby." Yang saids. "Okay I'll talk to you later." Blake hangs up and walks upstairs to put on some clothes.

Once she got to her and ruby's room she took off ruby's cloak and smiles as she looked at the lovely red material. She walked over to the dresser a took out a white blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. She grabbed a pair of socks to keep her feet warm from the cold floor. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs to see what Ruby was doing.

She found the huntress laying on the couch out cold. Blake smiled and let out a sigh as she walked over to Ruby. "Ruby wake up" Blake shakes her gently but only gets a groan in response. The Faunus smirks knowing one sure way to wake her up. Blake grabbed Ruby's ass, causing her to Yelp and sit up "B-Blake! That wasn't necessary!" Blake laughed at her fiancés expression. "Weiss is coming over to take you dress shopping so I needed to wake you up."

Ruby blushed. "You should've just tried shaking me" Blake smirked. "We both know that's the only way to wake you up." Ruby sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go get dressed." She heads upstairs. Blake smiled and sat down in her favorite chair. She grabbed a book from the bookshelf and began reading.

About ten minutes later there's a knock on the door. Blake gets up and opens the door to find Weiss standing there. She steps aside. "Come in miss Schnee" Weiss blushes a little "yeah I want to talk about that." They head inside and sit down. "I'm taking yangs last name."

Blake's eyes widen in surprise. "Really you're getting married?" Weiss shakes her head "no we're not getting married me and yang feel we don't need to do that to prove our love." Blake smiles. "It's good to see you love each other that much" Weiss smiles. "Thank you for being supportive."

"I'm guessing your family wasn't?" The white haired huntress sighed "I don't know about my sister winter but my father was completely against it." Blake smiles. "it's your life he has no rule on it." Blake held Weiss' hand, which helped calm her. "Thanks blake." The Faunus girl smiled. "Anything to help a friend"

The two Huntress then heard the sound of boots coming down the stairs. Once Ruby comes into view they see her oddly enough not in her cloak instead it on her shoulder. "Not wearing your cloak" Blake asks confused "it'll just be more of a hassle when we go to other stores." Ruby grins "besides it looks wonderful on you." Ruby throws the cloak in Blake's lap. Blake smiles wrapping it around her. "Have a good time you two" blake saids seeing them off.

Blake walks to the kitchen to refill her tea. "So the little kitty thinks she can have a family after what she's done?" Blake instantly freezes recognizing the voice. "Adam..." she murmurs the masked man steps from the shadows "oh blake you should've know I'd come for you, and what do I find you engaged to a human. A human!" Blake turns to him. "Ruby's not like the others, she sees Faunus as equal." She saids proudly defending her fiancé.

"That may be Blake, but whatever happened to us?" Adam steps closer to be met with a hiss from Blake "our relationship died the day you turned the white fang violent" Adam growled in anger "I've made progression!" "Through fear and violence?" "Through action" he smacks Blake knocking her to the ground "consider that a warning Blake." He leaves. "Blake slowly gets up holding Ruby's cloak tighter. "The man I knew is dead, that monster took his life"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n another chapter tell me if you like it.**

Ruby and Weiss had just left third dress shop. "Sorry for wasting your whole day Weiss..." Ruby saids timidly. Weiss flashes her a kind smiles. "It's okay I thought you might be a bit though to find the right dress for, luckily I don't have any hunts for this week." Ruby perked up smiling. As the two walked down the street to the next shop they were stopped by a pulling up in front of them blocking there path.

The door to the van opens walking out a group of men. "Hello ladies." One of them said clearly being the ringleader. "Now here's the deal you can either come peacefully or we can beat the shit out of you." Weiss and Ruby look over the group. "What is the meaning of this?" Weiss saids a calm look on her face. The man smirks. "My boss wants a word with miss rose, now I say again we can do this the easy way or hard way." The two huntress took up fighting stances ready to take on the group.

Even without their weapons they knew it wouldn't be too hard to take out these untrained mercenaries. One of them rushed at Ruby, she easily blocked the attack and punched him in the ribs. Ruby's strike surprised him long enough for Ruby to get in another strike right to his nose. Ruby had held back knowing how easy she could break his nose. Weiss was grabbed by her ponytail but manage to nearly break the mans arm and give him a hard kick in the ribs. The ringleader managed to get a grip around ruby's small neck choking the huntress. Unfortunately for Ruby he was wearing body armor and unable to get free. Weiss punched the man choking one of her closest friends right in the knee knocking him down thus freeing Ruby.

Ruby threw a punch at the ringleader but he manages to grab her arm and twist it behind her popping it out of her socket. In pain Ruby lets out a cry of pure agony. At the sound of the younger girls pain Weiss snapped her eyes to the source. She found Ruby on her hands and knees her right arm hanging limp from her body. The sight of this infuriated the heiress she quickly threw a hard punch at the man fracturing his nose. At the sight of this the rest of them picked up their leader and ran.

Weiss calmed herself and ran to ruby's side. "Oh my god Ruby your arm." Weiss was worried for the girl. Ruby's breaths were fast and shallow. "We need to pop it back in." Weiss saids "do what you need to do." Ruby saids her teeth gritting together. Weiss quickly places her arm in position and puts all her strength into a push causing her arm to go back in place. Ruby screamed in pain but was relived when she felt her arm like normal again.

Blake paced around the living room a complete worried mess for her fiancé. Once she heard the door open Blake turned to it seeing Ruby and Weiss walk in. Ruby and Weiss were coved in bruises there were even marks on ruby's neck from the choking she endured. Blake took in her fiancés damage and immediately ran to her hugging her tightly "Ruby are you okay?" She saids her tears easily flowing. Ruby held her "I'll be fine Blake." Ruby sat down on the couch laying Blake's head in her lap as she lovingly rubbing her cat ears. Blake purrs as her fears are slowly reduced to nothing.

Ruby sat Blake until she fell asleep. Ruby laid her head down gently and walked over to Weiss. "Have you told yang what happened?" She asked. Weiss slowly nodded. "She's on her way here on her motorcycle." Ruby sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Who would attack us?" "You're a pretty famous huntress Ruby." Weiss said. "I mean you're the daughter of the Schnee dust corporation, they might've been after you." Weiss sighed at the mention of her family.

Ruby looks away. "Sorry..." Weiss looks at Ruby and smiles. "It's alright Ruby, you don't need to apologize." They hears the sound of bumblebee, Yangs motorcycle. Ruby opens the door to be greeted by a powerful hugging force of Yang. "Ruby are you okay? Oh my god look at yourself you're covered in bruises." Ruby chokes for air. "Yang please let go I need air" Ruby managed to say. Yang let go of the girl.

Ruby took in deep breaths. Yang looks at Weiss. "Are you alright?" Weiss nods. "no worse than poor Ruby." Yang looks at her worried. "What happened?" They explain to Yang how they were attacked. Yangs eyes go red, she changes her bracelets into her signature gauntlets Ember Celia. "I'll tear those bastards apart for what they did!" She heads to the door but Weiss grabs her arm gently her soft couch helping to ease the anger of Yang.

Yang lets out a sigh and hugs Weiss giving the heiress a passionate kiss. Weiss blushes but returns the kiss as she deactivates Yangs gauntlets. After a minute or so they break the kiss as Weiss looks at her still blushing. Yang smiles at the heiress. "Your lips have a lovely yang to them~." Yang saids and is meant with a groan from both Weiss and Ruby.

"I think we should stay here tonight in case something happens." Weiss saids to a groggy Blake just waking up from her nap. "They might attack you while you sleep, we won't take no for an answer." Blake smiles "thanks you two." She holds Ruby's hand rubbings the with her thumb.

The two brides to be went to bed needing some rest. Yang and Weiss sitting downstairs with their weapons. Weiss sat on the couch while Yang leaned on the wall next the couch. Weiss looked at her lovers bracelets. For the past few weeks she's grown curious about how Yang uses those weapons. "Hey Yang?" Weiss asks gently. Yang turns to her "yeah?" She saids turning to the heiress. "How do you fight with Ember Celia, it must be hard to swing with how heavy they must me."

Yang smiles and sits next to Weiss. "It was at first but over time you get use to the weight and it's like they're an extension of you." Weiss looks at Yang some what surprised at her loves words. "Wow that was actually pretty deep, mainly the last part but still." Yang lets out a soft chuckle "here try them on" yang takes off the bracelets and puts them on to Weiss' wrists. As she put them on they adjusted to fit Weiss. The heiress raises her arms it weighs about what she expected.

Yang smirked. "You look hot in Ember Celia Weiss." The small woman blush. "S-shut up." Weiss saids this with a controlled voice only letting out a small amount of anger. Yang laughs looking at Weiss as she lifts her arms up and down. "Heavier than you expected?" Weiss shakes her head. "just right I think" Weiss yawns as she rubs the tired look out of her eyes. Yang smiles. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Weiss looks at her. "Are you sure you can handle staying awake on your own." Yang nodded and kissed Weiss on the cheek. "I've got this."

Weiss took Myrtenaster off her side laying it against the wall. She goes to take off Ember Celia but is stopped by yang. "You look too good to take them off." Weiss smiles and lays down on the couch. Yang stays up watching over everyone in the house. She pets Weiss' head with care when she walks by her. Yang heads upstairs to check on everything. As she gets upstairs she noticed an open window. She cautiously walks over and closes it.

The blonde huntress makes her way to check her sister and Blake's room. She opens the door slowly and sees that everything's alright. She sees the two sleeping peacefully in their bed. She closes the door and turns to head back downstairs. 'everything seems alright.' she saids to herself. After a few hours she feels her exhaustion get to her. She heads towards the living room to wake up Weiss. "Hey Weiss wake up." Yang gently shakes her. Weiss groans a little and looks up "do you mind switching out?" Yang asks. "Sure" Weiss simply replies and gets up. Yang lays down and falls asleep quickly.

Weiss gets a glass of water to wake herself up with. As she pours a glass she sees the sun rise from the kitchen window. 'I guess they weren't going to try anything for now.' Weiss smiles and sips the water. She looks at the weapons still on her wrists. She smiles lightly. 'I don't need there consent to be happy as far as I care I'm Weiss Xiao long.' Weiss scratches her head and smells Yangs perfume on the bracelet. "I always liked her perfume, it's a gently scent." Weiss smiles not noticing the blonde walking up behind her. "You can borrow it if you want." Yang saids wrapping her arms around the pale girl.

Weiss blushes furiously. "I thought you were asleep." Yang kissed Weiss' neck gently. "I can't sleep without my Weissy." Yang grins and kisses the small women's neck again. "T-The sun just cam u-up" Weiss blushes, Yang went for the huntresses weak point, like her sensitive neck. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast I'll be back." Yang lets go of the white haired girl and heads out to get breakfast. Weiss sighs and smiles "I love her so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this Took so long I've been busy with school recently. I hope it's worth the wait, enjoy!**

Yang walks out of the bakery holding a box of fresh cooked doughnuts. Yang smiles as she placed the box into the bag strapped to the back of her motorcycle. 'My sisters gonna love these.' The blonde told herself as she hopped on the motorcycle.

Yang rides back to her sisters house happy that nothing happened over night. She was worried for her safety and only wanted the best for her. She sped up trying to get to the house all the way across the city. After a little over half an hour she gets there.

She walks in expecting Ruby to still be asleep in her bed maybe coddling Blake in bed. But she was wrong, Blake and Ruby were in the living room. Blake was looking for a book to read, and Ruby was cleaning off her beloved crescent rose.

Yang smiles laying the box of sweets on coffee table. "I hope you haven't eaten yet, because I've got the best doughnuts in vale!" She exclaims opening the box. Ruby eyes widen and she smiles. "For us? Oh Yang you shouldn't have." Ruby puts down her weapon reaching for a doughnut for it to be smacked by Blake. The cloaked girl pulls her hand back with a soft Yelp. "Wash your hands first, you've been cleaning crescent rose all morning." Blake tells her sternly.

Ruby pouts and gets up heading to the bathroom to clean her hands. Yang smirks making a whipping motion towards Ruby as she turns the corner into a hallway. "You've got her trained." Yang saids sitting down. Blake smiles. "I just know when to be stern with her and when not." Yang laughs softly. "So Blake what are you going to ware for your wedding." Blake cups her chin thinking carefully. "I'm thinking a tuxedo would look good on me." Yangs lips curl up into a wider smile. "When I picture it, yeah that would look purrfect."

Blake sighs. "don't start with the puns." Yang grins. "You kitten yourself if you think I'm gonna stop." "Yang." Blake saids. "Don't stop meow." "It's getting old." "To stop would be a cat-astrophe" Blake throws her book at Yang to stop the puns. Yang catches it and laughs. "Alright I'll stop." Blake sighs with relief. "Good."

Blake grabs a doughnut and takes small bites out of it.

They hear ruby's boots thumping against the wooden floor as she walked back into the room. Her hands along with her face were well cleaned and dried. Ruby sat down at the coffee table picking up a doughnut. Weiss walks in, she gives Yang back her weapons and picks up a small doughnut. Yang smiles putting the gauntlets back on her wrists. She kisses the heiress on the cheek earning a small blush from the girl. Weiss smiles and continues to eat her sweet.

After they eat Yang and Weiss leave. Ruby puts her weapon in the basement where she has her work shop located. Blake begins reading her book. Ruby smiles pull the book down from Blake's line of sight. "We should spend some time together, alone." Ruby saids seduction evident in her tone. Blake smiles putting her book on the arm of the chair. Ruby rubs Blake's left cat ear causing the girl to purr out of joy. Blake smiles pulling Ruby closer and kissing her.

Elsewhere-

Adam slams his hand down on the tables with a loud growl of anger. "There were a dozen of you and you couldn't capture to small women?!" The men shuffle knowing their failure. Adam looks at them. "Explain how you idiots screwed that up?" The ring leader steps up his nose recovering. "We underestimated them sir, they were stronger than we predicted." Adam punches the man in the stomach "you don't underestimate a huntress, even a disarmed one." The man falls to the ground in pain. Adam pushes his hair back "I'll have to use more than some half witted mercenaries to beat them." He looks to the men "get out of my sights!" They leave the tent in a rush almost toppling over each other.

Adam sits in a chair sighing. A girl walks in and steps behind him rubbing his shoulders. The girl has beautiful long red hair, her skin is well tanned with small scales on her neck. Her eyes resemble snake eyes. She wore combat shorts, a tank top and combat boots. "what'sss got you ssso worked up? Ssshess a traitor." Adam looks up at the girl "the hissing things getting old" the girl sighs "alright, so why are you stressing over this?" "She's marring a human, a disgusting human!" He slams his hand on the desk again. "She should be marring a Faunus girl or boy, not a human." The girl smiles "don't worry I'll take care of it for you." Adam looks back at her "do what you need to do." She leaves grinning already planning her attack.

Blake wakes up the next morning she finds herself in bed holding a sound asleep ruby. She smiles moving her hair out of her eyes so she can see her fiancé clearly, She kisses her cheek. 'I can't wait to call myself Blake rose.' Blake gets up grabbing her shirt and panties from the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. She puts them on and heads downstairs for some water. Ruby slowly stirs awake in bed, she slowly sits up and stretches.

Ruby sees the absence of Blake and pouts "I like waking up with cuddles." Ruby giggles. "It can't be helped." Ruby gets up and puts on her cloak and pajama bottoms. She walks downstairs to get some food, she could hear her stomach growling. She finds Blake making herself some tea. Ruby smiles and walks over to her refrigerator. "Hey Blakey~" Blake turns to her and smiles. "Hello Ruby." Ruby makes herself some cereal and sits down at the table. Blake finishes her tea and sit next to Ruby. Ruby eats at a good pace choking enough times to learn to slow down. Blake sips her tea still waking up.

Ruby finishes her breakfast and puts her bowl in the sink. She turns to Blake "I'm gonna get a shower, I need to get clean from last night" Blake blushes and simply nods. Ruby heads upstairs to the shower. She steps into the bathroom when feels a cold metal pressed on her neck. "scream, I dare you." Ruby freezes for a moment but quickly regains herself. She forcefully slams the back of her head into the girl. Her head hits her nose, this causes to girl to let. Ruby purposely knocks over the objects sitting on the bathroom sink hoping Blake hears it. To her luck Blake does hear it and starts to head upstairs. The woman regains herself and leaps at Ruby. She gets Ruby into a strong one armed hold. Ruby struggles to no avail, Ruby runs out of strength still exhausted.

Blake grabs gambol shroud from their room and readying herself for a fight. She enters the bathroom to see the girl and her snake like eyes staring into her own. She was holding Ruby with one arm while rubbing her cheek with a clawed finger. The girl smirks at Blake "hello there kitten." Blake glares at her recognizing who it is "viver." Blake saids in anger. "You do remember!" Viver smiles. "What do you want?" Blake looks at Ruby, she was terrified and too tired to fight back. "Adam just wants a chat with Ruby." Viver looks at the girl. "He might also have some fun with her." She moves her hand from ruby's cheek into her pajama pants.

Blake's fists shake with anger "leave her out of this!" She yells wanting to attack knowing she couldn't with Ruby in the way. Ruby gasps and trembles at vivers touch. "We use to have fun like this, when Adam wasn't around. But now your settling for this little toy." She pouts as Ruby keeps gasping and starts to tear up, viver licks the red banged girls cheek. Blake hisses in anger and goes to strike she slashes at her head being fast enough that viver has to drop Ruby to avoid it. Blake catches Ruby and holds her tight. Viver growls in anger, she composes herself and grins. "Watch your back Blake because when you let your guard down I'll be there to kill the one you love." Viver begins to disappear, she does this due to her semblance. Blake hugs the terrified Ruby closely. "I'm so sorry Ruby, I'm so sorry..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapters a bit lighter than the last so I hope you enjoy it. And I'll say it again don't be afraid to review and give me feed back.**

Yang wakes up to the sound of her scroll ringing. She looks at it and sees its Blake. "Hello, Blake what's wrong? Okay calm down I can't understand you." Yang listens as Blake tells her about the attack. Once she was done Yang hangs up and gets up. She grabs her clothes trying to get dressed quickly. Weiss wakes up due to the movement of the bed. "Yang, what's wrong?" Yang turns to the heiress. "Ruby was attacked." Weiss' eyes widen, she gets up and runs over to Yang. "Is she okay?!" Yang kisses her, not to calm down the heiress but to calm herself down. "She's okay, just a bit shaken up." Weiss leans into the hug. "Should we go check on her." "I was planning to, if you wanna stay here and sleep that's fine."

Weiss looks up at the blonde. "She's my friend, I'm gonna be there for her." Yang smiles and continues to get dressed. Weiss puts on her street clothes. Yang convinced her to get some clothes that (to quote Yang) 'didn't make her look like she hand a stick up her cute ass.' The clothes consist of a white hoodie, white tank top, light blue skinny jeans, and white converse.

Once they were dressed they hooped on bumblebee and drove to Ruby and Blake's house. Yang had look of determination on her face. Weiss held tight to the blonde fist fighter worried about her and Ruby. Once they arrived Yang rushed ahead barely taking any time to steady her bike to keep from falling. Weiss kept up with her. Weiss knew the look on her face, it was one of anger and worry. Yang knocked on the door but even with how much anger and strength she's holding back it still seems as though she pounding on the door. Blake quickly answers the door and a wave of relief washes over her as she sees its Yang and Weiss. "What happened?" Yang quickly asks. Blake steps aside to let them in. "Ruby was attacked by a white fang assassin." Weiss raises an eyebrow. "So? Ruby's fought off hundreds of white fang members, what can on assassin do to her?"

Blake turned to them. "This was their best assassin, she's never failed to kill a target." Yang looks at Blake questionably. "You know her?" "We used to be friends." Yang crosses her arms. "Is there something you're not telling us Blake?" Blake sighs realizing she can't beat around the bush anymore. "The assassin... Touched rub. In a way she only lets me."

Yangs eyes widen and turn a deep red, she walks over to the wall. Weiss looks at Blake she was going to yell at the Faunus but sees the regret and Shame in her eyes. Weiss' rage quickly disappears and a look of sorrow comes on, She hugs Blake. "Is she okay?" Blake nods "just a scared." Yang begins punching the wall, the house shook and ember and Celia weren't activated. Weiss walks closer to her grabbing her right arm gently. The blonde stops, her loves cool touch was enough to break her rage. Yang hugs Weiss her eyes watering. "I'm sorry Ruby, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Blake hugs Yang as well, her and Weiss comfort the girl. After a few minutes they go to check on Ruby, the girl in question was in her bed asleep, it wasn't peaceful sleep she was shaking and whimpering from her recent experience. Yang sits next to the sleeping girl. Ruby slowly wakes up from her nightmare. "Y-Yang?" Yang hugs the poor girl. "Sshhh it's okay little sister, I'm here for you." Blake sits on the other side of Ruby, the young woman turns and hugs her. Blake holds her tightly, cradling her in a hug.

The Faunus peppers her fiancés neck in small kisses.

Once Ruby was settled by her friends she looks to them. "So what's next?" Yang cups her chin. "It's apparent that this girl isn't giving up until she gets Ruby, so we need to protect you two." Weiss nods in agreement. "The white fang are very relentless with their assassinations, they'll keep coming until you're either dead or in their holds." Blake squeezes her loves hand. "We should get out of vale for a while, go to a different city maybe." Blake suggests, Ruby nods in agreement. "It would be nice to get away for a little bit." Yang stands up. "Then it's settled you two are going on a vacation." Ruby and Blake smile. "Me and Weiss will look after your house and see if w can get any information about the assassin, do you know her name Blake?" The Faunus nods. "It's viver, be careful she's dangerous and can disappear with her semblance." After a few hours of packing Ruby and Blake take a cab to the airship bay. They bought tickets to atlas and even booked a stay at a wonderful resort.

As their airship reached atlas Ruby couldn't help but look out the window with Uncontrollable excitement. She bounced in her seat somewhat as Blake read her book, she sighs closing her book and looking at Ruby. "Ruby please calm down, you're putting the five year olds to shame." Ruby sits down and blushes. "Sorry baby I'm just excited." A small smile creeps on Blake's cheek at Ruby calling her baby, Ruby takes note of this and smiles. Once they land Ruby and Blake garb their bags and weapons, they decided to take their weapons as a precaution just in case viver followed them. They got a cab the the spa, Ruby had a surprise for Blake involving this spa. The spa had a specialty for Faunus. Ruby had tried more than once to give Blake a massage but it never fully relaxed her, Ruby lacked the knowledge of how to massage a Faunus.

Meanwhile in vale-

Yang and Weiss agreed to house sit for Ruby and Blake while they were away. Weiss kept the place clean while Yang did things like water their plants. A job Yang was given was to keep Blake ceramic clay wet, Blake took up sculpting clay pieces as a hobby. She was also able to make a bit of extra money by selling her pieces in the market. The clay would dry out if not maintain so that was one of Yangs jobs. She grabbed the spray bottle from the kitchen cabinet and headed down to the basement where Blake work station was. She walked over to the right side of the room seeing the pottery wheel and shelf of clay pieces and clay bags. She pulled a heavy bag off the shelf and opened it. She grabbed a paint brush sitting on the shelf, Yang stabbed a few holes into the clay and sprayed water into them. (A/N: this is actually a very good way to maintain ceramic clay from getting dried out) Once Yang had done this to all four bags of clay she looked at the wheel and got a bit curious.

Yang cut off a chunk of clay from one of the bags. The put it on the wheel, she saw Blake do this enough to know what she's doing. Yang models the clay into a cone shape like how Blake would do, she places it on the wheel and sits down. She kicks the wheel into spinning and puts her thump into the clay pushing it down until she gets close to the bottom. She tries to pull the walls out but the clay comes off the wheel. Yang squeals as it comes off suddenly.

Half an hour later-

Weiss had finish cleaning feeling proud of herself. She looks around for Yang but can't find her. She heads down to the basement. She screams at what she sees. They place was a mess, there was clay every where on the walls, on the floor, even on the ceiling. Yang was sitting at the pottery wheel her hands were caked in clay as she looked down at the mess on the wheel. "Yang what the hell happened?!" Yang looked up and try to give off a puppy dog face but that couldn't save her now. "I uh... Tried out pottery." Weiss sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "You made a mess, there's clay every where. There's even some in your hair" Yang gasps and almost forgets about the clay on her hands as she just about pats down her head. After a few hours they finish cleaning and head home. Yang had gotten out all the clay and was happy for that.

At the spa-

Blake and Ruby were relaxing in a jacuzzi Ruby was sitting in Blake's lap. The Faunus at first objected to it but reluctantly let her fiancé. Ruby smiles as she rests her head on Blake's relaxed shoulder. "This is so nice." Ruby whispers and looks up

And Blake, Ruby's fiancé leaned down and kissed the younger girl. Ruby returned the kiss, as she pulls away Ruby notices the hint of fear in Blake's eyes. "What's wrong Blake?" Blake squeezes Ruby's hand "I'm just nervous, viver is a deadly person she could be following us." Ruby turns her body so she's face to face with the lovely Blake. "Stop stressing, we're her to relax and take our mind off it." Blake smiles and kisses her fiancé. Ruby and Blake head back to their room ready for some sleep. Blake flopped down on the bed and caught a sleepy Ruby as she did the same. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, they were happy to have each other on a much needed vacation.

In the white fang camp-

Viver entered the tent to report her mission to Adam. The man in question turns to viver. "Well?" Viver looks down. "I was unable to capture the rose, black cat got in the way and Nearly took my head off." He groans "where are they now?" She chews her lip. "My scout say they've headed to a spa in atlas." Adam growls and throws a table at viver who moves out of the way. "Go get Ruby, bring her here ALIVE so I can make her suffer!" Viver bows and leaves. Adam sighs and pulls out a picture from his pocket, The picture was of him and Blake. "Oh Blake, this all could've been avoided if you just stayed."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I got some feed back, thank you for that and I've taken what you said into consideration. I know this chapter might be a little short but I wanted to get it out doom because we've recently hit 1000 views which is crazy in my opinion, I never thought I'd get this much. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

Ruby was walking back to her and Blake's room carrying a bucket of ice, the rooms ice maker stopped working so she had to get some from an ice machine downstairs. As she walked she feels like she's being watched, the feeling had slowly creeped up her spine sense she got the ice and wouldn't go away. She looked around every way but couldn't find anything. She eventually arrived at their room only to be tackled by a familiar ever lasting ball of energy. "Ruby it's so good to see you we haven't seen each other ever sense our last hunt together!" Ruby rubs her eyes seeing Nora sitting on her chest and Ren standing behind her hold his head. "Nora, Ren... What are you two doing here?" Nora smiles widely. "I decided that we need a spa trip and thought this place would be great!"

Ruby gets up Knocking the excited Nora off her. "Hello Ruby." Ren saids in his monotone tune as usual. Ruby gives a small wave as she picks up the half full bucket of ice. "So why are you?" Nora asks. "Me and Blake needed a vacation and this place seemed best." Blake opens the door to their room. "Ruby who are you talking to?" Blake then sees the polar opposites Nora and Ren standing to the right of the door. "Oh hello Nora hello Ren." Nora smiles. "hey Blakey." Ren gives a small wave to the girl. "So Nora how long will you be staying?" Ruby asks, Nora lets out a small sigh "unfortunately we're leaving today, we enjoyed our time now we need to get back on with hunts." Ruby frowns for half a second but easily regained her smile. "Well I'm glad you got some time to your selves."

Nora smiled and grabbed Rens hand. "We needed sometime together, the hunts have been crazy lately." Ruby smiled and nodded "Anything big happening with you guys?" Blake opens her mouth to tell them about the wedding but Ruby cuts her off "no not really" "Nora we should go or we'll miss our air ship" Ren tells her. Nora nods as the two leave waving goodbye. Ruby walks inside Blake following close behind. "Why didn't you tell them about the wedding?" Ruby sat down the bucket and turned to her. "I want it to be a surprise" Blake smiles. "I should've guessed." The two shared a laugh but then Ruby realized she still had the feeling from earlier. Blake noticed a sudden change of her lovers expression and saw the look of fear. "Ruby are you okay?" Ruby takes a breath. "It's just a weird feeling, I don't know what it is." Blake hugs the shorter girl. "It's okay love we'll be okay, there's no way viver followed us to atlas." Ruby looks up. "What makes you so sure?" Blake rubbed ruby's cheek gently. "She's a wanted criminal in atlas, caught trying to rob the Schnee dust company itself." Ruby smiled and kissed Blake. "How about we stop talking about her and do something a bit more fun~" I small smile crept onto Blake's lips "like what?" Ruby rubbed Blake's side. "like a movie." Blake's pouts in disappointment. "That's not as much fun as what I had in mind." "Sex will come after the movie love." Blake smiled. "I like the sound of that."

After a few hours of movies and sex Ruby and Blake were asleep holding hands. Blake was still wearing her lovely wedding ring. Ruby slept peacefully dreaming of their wedding day with friends and family there. Blake's dream wasn't so pleasant, in fact dream wasn't the right word. It was a nightmare of her losing holding Ruby as the poor girl drew her last breath, Adam hold the katana that had pierced her heart. Blake woke up in a cold sweat her hands shaking. She calmed as she saw the cute Ruby sleeping next to her. Blake leaned over and kissed the girls cheek 'it was just a dream.' She told herself. After about thirty minutes she managed to get back to sleep. Ruby felt a light touch on her back, a smile cracked on her lips. "Hey Blake, you up so early." I'm sorry you have the wrong person." A voice let out, Ruby snapped awake realizing the voice wasn't Blake's. She tried to get off the bed to find herself tied down and restrained.

Ruby began to panic as the serpent eyed girl looked down at her. "Hello Ruby, hows your spa trip going." Ruby glares at the girl not saying a word. Viver smiles running her fingers down Ruby's side "maybe some fun will make you talk." Ruby's eyes widen and she struggles more. "please stop my body is only for Blake." Viver grins. "Loyal even in your darkest moments." She works her hand down Ruby's body but is stopped by her scroll ringing, viver looks to it and sees its time to return to vale with Ruby. "As much fun as I'd like to have, you have a talk with Adam coming up so let's head back to vale." She picks up a rag covered in Chloroform and puts over Rubys mouth putting her out cold.

Blake slowly awoke and sat up she stretched and look to her left to see Ruby still asleep... In the same position and the same look on her face. Blake reaches over to touch the girl only to feel cold metal. A hologram fades revealing the robot pretending to be Ruby that has run out of power. "Oh my god" Blake teared up and put her hands over her mouth in disbelief. "Ruby... Oh god, Ruby." She quickly dries her tears knowing there's no time for her to cry if she wants to see Ruby again. Blake quickly gets dressed and grabs her and Rubys weapons. She walked out of the spa running to the nearest airship station. She knew where the white fang camp was and was ready to fight, she would die for Ruby.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: next chapters here! Fan: wow that was quick me: yup! Seeing the support I'm getting and reading your reviews is giving a lot of motivation to keep writing and I'm glad you all like this. Now I've talked enough onto the story!**

Blake step off the airship in a hurry, on her back were crescent rose and gambol shroud. Blake was emotionally breaking down at slow pace. but she did everything she could to hold herself together and get to Ruby and save her. After running straight through vale Blake's body couldn't takes anymore and she had to stop. She couldn't stop herself from throwing up, she was pushing herself. Once Blake had finished she continued to run eventually getting to the end of the city and the wall that separates it from the forest past it. Blake scales the wall nearly plummeting back down but manages the climb. She continues to run, as she gets closer to the camp she takes to the trees to avoid getting spotted. She waits until night to strike the camp knowing just how severely she'd be out numbered.

Inside a truck in the camp Ruby is suspended from the ceiling, her body was bruised and beaten her eye had swollen and one of her ribs has been cracked. The white fang member that had been beating on her admired his handy work. "You're very resilient, but the should be expected from beacons most famous huntress." Ruby glares at the man it wasn't and angry glare it was just a glare, Her sighs. "Adam just wanted me to soften you up, he wants the real fun." The man left as Ruby said nothing and just hung there, her breathing was shallow and weak. She looked around to only find cold steel walls, but she noticed that the ceiling was lined with bars. She began to unroll a plan, she swing her legs slowly building up momentum until she hooked her feet onto the bars. Ruby looks to the bindings to see that it was cuffs connected to the chain by a lock. "Easy."

Blake looks over the camp as the sun slowly sets, she swings down into the camp and begins to sneak around the camp looking for her love. She finds herself in the main tent, Adams tent. She looks around to find out anything about Ruby, unfortunately nothing. Blake retreats to the trees, she couldn't find anything no sign of Ruby. She slowly removed her bow to listen closely. With this she can hear everything in the camp and eventually finds Adam talking about Ruby saying that he didn't want to be disturbed. Blake headed to the source of his voice finding a truck. Blake knew running in there would be a terrible idea so she begins to think of a plan. After a few minutes she had something, she would grab an explosive charge and set it in their dust tent destroy it and causing a huge distraction.

Adam walked to the truck holding his prisoner, he dismissed his guards and stepped inside to find Ruby hanging from the ceiling picking the locks to her binds with a hair growled and grabbed her leg and pulled her down. "Trying to escape? I thought you were smarter than that Ruby." She screamed and dropped the hair pin. "What do you want? Why are you terrorizing me and Blake?" Adam lunches Ruby in you jaw. "She was my love, I cared about her so much!" Ruby glares at her. "Well she doesn't feel the same." He punches her in the stomach with all her force. Ruby coughs and breaths heavily. "Don't act like you understand her, I'm the only one who really understands her!" As he yells this an expulsion is heard from across camp. Adam looks to the door and rushed out to see what was happening.

Blake's plan worked all of the white fang including Adam were running to the giant fire ball of a tent. Blake snuck her way to the truck to find it unattended, she walked inside to find a battered Ruby. Blake rushed to her lovers side blowing off the lock of her restraints with a single shot from gambol shroud. "Ruby are you okay?" Ruby looked up to see an exhausted Blake. "You came for me." Ruby smiled weakly and moved up to kiss Blake who happily accepted the kiss. Blake helped Ruby to her feet supporting her as they made their way from the truck. They made their way from the camp only to find white fang patrol. Blake and Ruby had no choice but to hide in the trees until they passed. Ruby was in much pain, her breathing was shallow. Her aura was already depleted so her broken ribs and internal bleeding couldn't be stopped, Blake looked at the beaten girl. "Ruby I'm so sorry... I should've berm more careful and make sure your were safe." Ruby only smiled and pulled the girl closer to her. Blake eventually thought to use her aura to heal Ruby's bad injuries and placed her hand on her side. She focused her aura into Ruby her injuries healing, after a few minutes her breathing became normal.

As the fire died within the camp Adam walked back to the truck holding his prisoner. As he made his way to it he noticed a black ribbon laying on the ground he picked it up and immediately recognized it as Blake's. He ran to the truck to find it was empty. "AAARRRHHHH!" He smashed up the inside of the truck in a fit of rage. A white fang member stepped close. "Sir ar-" "GET ME A SEARCH TEAM WITH ALL THE FIRE DUST WE HAVE, WE'RE TORCHING THE FOREST AND FINDING RUBY AND BLAKE!" With that the members backed away and went to do as he said.

Blake and Ruby began moving again even with Blake healing Ruby's injuries she was still in no condition to be moving too quickly. They took their time to not aggravate any of her injuries. "What did they do to you Ruby." Blake asked in sad tone. "Nothing major just a few hard punches, I'm a big girl I can get over it." "Ruby you're having trouble walking" "maybe more than a few hard hits but still, I'll heal." Blake smiled and gently kissed Ruby's bruised cheek. In the distance they could see... Smoke? Blake sat Ruby down and climbed a tree to get a better look.

"What do you see Blake?" Ruby asked curious as to what was happening. Blake couldn't say anything as she saw the growing fire in the distance, it was getting bigger and bigger as time went on. Blake jumped down and helped Ruby up. "It's fire, they're burning the forest!" Ruby looked at Blake in shock. "What do we do, they've blocked off the only way into Vale." Blake sighed knowing she was out of options. "We're gonna have to fight." Ruby looked at her knowing the look on her face meant she was serious. "Alright." Ruby simply responded. Blake handed her crescent rose and sat her up in a tree to see anyone coming.

Blake shifted gambol shroud into a pistol and aimed for the tree line where the smile was coming from. She was ready to fight, she was ready to protect her love at her own risk. Blake's only had two clips of 9 bullets on her she had to be careful with her shots. Ruby only had 10 high powered rounds with her. The white fang closed in on them Ruby could see them but didn't shoot not wanting to risk missing a shot. They could both smell the smoke and even feel the heat of the fire on them, they stood strong not backing down at all. Adam and his team stepped past the fire, he grinned ear to ear. "Are you ready to come home Blake?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yet another chapter for the fanfic you all know and love. Leave a review if you want and don't worry it gets better.**

Weiss sat on the couch in the living room of her small apartment. She was making some tea and watching the news. "Breaking news: the forest on the south side of vale has seem to catch on fire by unknown means, witness reports say that they saw white fang members burning the forest to Ash." Weiss looked up from her tea cup to see the inferno on screen. "a fire?" Yang comes downstairs wear a tank top and leggings. "What's going on?" Yang leans over the back of the couch to look at the tv. "A fire that the white fang might've started." Weiss tells her, Yang looks at the tv for a few seconds. "Should we go to take on the white fang?" "No, they military can deal with it." Yang smiled and bolted over the couch and plopped down next to her. "You're right what's the wrist that could happen?"

Adam stared at Blake he had her and Ruby surrounded, his men waited for an order. Adam looked at them. "Keep torching the forest, me and these two need to have a talk." His men obeyed and kept moving setting everything on fire. Blake glared at Adam knowing he wanted to take her and Ruby on alone. He drew his sword and stepped closer. Blake aimed for him Ruby did the same from the tree. Ruby quickly fired a shot but Adam blocked the bullet with the blade of his sword. Blake looked on in shock realizing that Adams was fast enough, and his sword was strong enough to block sniper fire at point blank range.

She shifted gambol shroud into its sword mode and took a defensive stance. Ruby jumped down shifting crescent rose into a scythe. She held her side in pain but quickly took up her usual stance beside Blake. Adam striked at Blake who barely blocked it, he was too strong to keep blocking she'd have to strike before he broke her defenses. Blake lunged at him but was too slow he dodge to the right, Ruby swung at him but her injuries slowed her down. Adam blocked the scythe and hit the girl across the chest with a hard hit. Ruby gasped, while it didn't go deep it still hurt the blade felt like it was on fire or something. Ruby held her chest taking hard breaths, her aura had come back a little so it was healing slowly.

Blake hissed at the sight of Ruby injured and slashed at Adam. The red haired man blocked strike after strike. After a few minutes he kicked Blake hard in the chest. Blake gasped for air as she glared at the man. Ruby swung down at the man landing a powerful hit on his back. Adam scream and smack Ruby into a tree, he turned to her intending to take her life. Blake stabbed him which only further his anger, he grabbed her by the neck. "I've had it!" He slams her on the ground causing her to drop gambol shroud. Blake panics and began to pull on the ribbon tied to her weapon. Adam saw this and severed the Ribbon and knock gambol shroud away. He began to choke Blake cutting off her air flow.

Ruby opened her eyes to see Blake being choked out, She stood up. She could feel

The pain coursing through her. All her injuries were being strained she couldn't keep this up. Ruby pushed the pain away and focused on her lover. Ruby thought fast, while Adam knew how to counter gambol shroud he probably couldn't counter crescent rose in Blake's hands. You see when Ruby and Blake got together they made a deal to learn how to use each others weapons. Ruby lifted crescent rose and flung it at Adam to get him off Blake.

Adam smiled at Blake as her body slowed down, she was running out of air and wound soon pass out and give him a chance to end her. His fun was cut off by the force of a blunt object hitting him, this blunt object was crescent rose Rubys weapon. Adam was flung into a tree as crescent rose landed next to Blake. The Faunus girl slowly opened her eyes and took heavy breaths as she sat up. "Blake use crescent rose he won't know how to counter it." Blake nodded and grabbed the weapon. She took her stance and readied to fight Adam who was slowly Getting up. Blake twirled the scythe and brought the blade down on him, but by either luck or chance his hand got in the way stopping the scythe in his hand.

Blood dripped down his hand from the scythes blade cutting him. Adam threw the blade away causing Blake to back up a little. He gets up grabbing his blade. "You'd throw the weapon I trained you to use for an oversized piece of junk?" Blake glared "Ruby's weapon is elegance given form, it's much more complex to use than any katana." Adam took a slash at Blake which Blake quickly moved away from. The two danced in combat for what felt like hours each landing hits until Adam thinks to go for Ruby. He turned to a tree sheathing his sword turning it into its rifle form (A/N: now take a note here that I don't know exactly what Adams weapons gun form is by looking at volume three when... That happened, I think it's a rifle, but by pictures it's a shotgun so no idea.) and fired all its magazine of explosives rounds into it causing the tree to fall. Blake panics but remembers Ruby's technique for speedy travel. She pointed the scythe behind her and pulled the trigger sending her flying at Ruby whom she scooped up. The flaming tree barely missed them as it fell the fire was too strong Blake had to get Ruby and Blake out of there and fast before the smoke suffocates them.

Blake picks up Ruby bridal style putting crescent rose on her back. But before she could move she felt heard a shot and felt a pain in her shoulder. She fell to her knees still holding Ruby tightly. She turned her head to see Adam had shot her in the back with gambol shroud. "You don't need training to shoot a pistol Blake." He said his voice filled with anger, he shot again and again and again. Blake grunted in pain with each shot as she held Ruby tighter. Eventually Adam fired off all nine shots. He eventually stabbed Blake in the arm with gambol shroud with enough forced to go straight through and hit Ruby as well. They both let out a scream of pain, Blake fell over still hold her fiancé. Adam walked away excepting the fire to kill them.

Ruby woke up in daze pain was still surging through her, but that was not the first thing on her mind no the first thing on her mind was Blake. When Ruby looked around all she saw was a white hospital room. "Blake, Blake where are you." She attempted to get up and look for Blake the pain wasn't going to hold her back at all. A nurse walked inside and made Ruby sit back down "please miss rose you're in too bad a condition to move." Ruby struggled. "Where is she, where's Blake?" The nurse pushed her down gently. "Miss belladonna is in surgery for her injuries." Ruby's expression went from bad to worse as she heard this she laid back down, she teared up. "Have you called my sister? Yang Xiao long?" "She was listed as your emergency contact, so yes. "Ruby smiled "good she needs to know, please tell me when Blake is out of surgery and awake." The nurse nodded and walked out. "Blake please be okay, I love you too much to lose you like this."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **quick general update, I did take down Weiss' night because I'm working on rewriting it to make it better. Also would you people like to see a sequel to black rose that has to deal with team rwbys kids and their experience in beacon? If you are tell me in a review or pm me.**

Yang had just got back from a run, this was one way she kept her physical form. She walked inside and saw Weiss on the phone her back to Yang. Yang smiled and tip toed her way to Weiss and hugged her as she hung up. "Hey babe what was th-" Yang was cut off as she saw the tears coming from Weiss' eyes. "Weiss what's wrong?" Weiss looked Yang in the eyes, tears still running down hers. "Yang, it's Ruby and Blake they're in the hospital." Yang's heart skipped a beat as she heard that sentence, she immediately grabbed the keys to bumblebee and walked out the door again. Weiss ran after her quickly catching up and she saw Yang struggling to steady her hands long enough to put the key in the ignition. Yang was in tears at this point as she cursed to herself as she kept trying to put the keys in the ignition. Weiss sandwich the hand Yang held the key with in her hands. "Yang calm down you're too emotionally unstable to drive right now, I'll call a cab and we can head to the hospital in that." Yang fell to her knees and broke down crying. Weiss held her close sitting down on the drive way keeping the love of her life close to her chest.

After a few minutes Yang had calmed down and the two called a cab and headed to the hospital. Yang was a ball of stress worried for both her sister and her fiancé. Once they were in the hospital Yang quickly interrogated the front desk women for the location of Ruby and Blake. "I'm sorry miss but Ruby Rose isn't awake yet and Blake belladonna is still in surgery." Yang gave a small glare at her. "Her name is Blake rose." The woman shrunk in fear. "Y-yes miss, ill inform you when either is awake." Yang and Weiss sat down in the waiting room not wanting to leave in case any news came along. Yang nervously tapped her foot as they waited. "Yang." Weiss spoke getting the girls attention "yeah?" "Please stop tapping your foot you're giving me a headache." Yang looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried." "I know you're worried I am too but giving yourself a stress attack isn't going to help"

Yang sighed and took a minute to catch her breath as she reached over and held Weiss' hand as they waited. After what felt like hours a nurse walked over to them. "Excuse me are you yang xaio long?" Yang turned to the nurse. "That's me, is my sister okay?" The nurse nodded. "She just woke up and asked if we contacted you." The nurse handed her a slip of paper with Ruby's room number on it. Yang and Weiss quickly made their way to the room, Yang was happy to hear her sister was awake. They open the door to see Ruby sitting in bed. "Ruby you're okay!" Yang ran to her sisters side and hugged her, she was gently as to not hurt the tender girl. "Hey sis it's good see you too."

Yang looked to her sister with a worried look. "What happened to you and Blake, how'd you get back in vale?" Ruby took a deep breath and began to recap what happened, she had to stop a few times to keep From crying and to catch her breath. Once she was finished she looked at Yang to see her hair glowing and her eyes turned red with rage as she balled up her right hand into a fist. Ruby hugged her sister tightly rubbing the back of her neck gently to calm her down, once Yang was eased Ruby sat back down on the bed still rubbing the pawm of her sisters hand. "He won't get away with this Ruby, he'll pay for what he put you two through, I promise you that much Ruby." the younger girl smiled at her sisters words and felt her body ease as she saw a smile come on Yang's face. Weiss smiled as she watched the two girls ease each others pain so well, it made her feel as though her own sister could show this level of caring to her when needed.

After a few minutes a nurse walked in with a smile. "Miss Blake is out of surgery and recovering." Ruby smiled widely and began to get up. The nurse tried to stop her "please miss rose your body is still weak and too much movement might bring on some repercussions." Ruby laughed. "Nothing is going to stop me from being there when Blake wakes up." Yang smiled "it's a waste of time to try and fight her on this, just let her go." The nurse sighed. "Could you at least use a wheelchair? It would make it a lot easier on you." She agreed and waited for a wheelchair, once she was in the chair Yang wheeled her to Blake's room. They found the girl still asleep her arm wrapped in bandages as well as her back covered in bandages from the gunshots. The doctors had to remove each bullet piece by piece. Laying on the side table next to her was gambol shroud in it sheath, the paramedics that drove the two to the hospital had removed it during the journey to clean the wound.

Ruby told Yang to park her next to the bed. Once she was Ruby reached over the bed and held Blake's hand gently. She kissed her hand and started tearing up at the sight of her injuries. "Blake i love you, I love you more than anything in this world. Wh-when I proposed I was so nervous and afraid you'd say no and reject me." Ruby's voice choked as she spoke. "When y-you said yes al my worries, all my doubts vanished." Ruby hugged Blake's hand to

Her chest. "I-I can't wait to walk down the Isle to see you standing there waiting to make our love eternal." Ruby couldn't hold her tears back as she kissed Blake's hand over and over. Blake's eyes slowly opened to see Ruby next to her holding her hand. Blake smiled and leaned upward to kiss the crying girls tears away. Ruby looked up to see the smiling Blake, she immediately hugged her tightly but loosened her hug once she heard the girls winces of pain.

"Blake you're awake I'm so happy that you're okay!" Ruby cried but instead of being bitter tears, these tears were of joy and love for her beloved Blake. Blake kissed the crying girl joining her in tears as Ruby slowly got up and joined her in bed. The nurse moved to stop her but was blocked by Weiss. "Let them be, they'll be more relaxed together instead of separated." The nurse sighed but let them be and left the room. Yang walked over to the bed her eyes shifting between red and lilac. "You have one sentence to explain why you didn't call us to help you." Blake sighed. "I didn't want to put you at risk, I knew that if I got you involved you could get hurt, you could die... Ruby was already at risk I didn't want to put anyone else I cared about at risk as well." Yangs anger slowly disappeared as her eyes turned back to lilac. "I guess that makes sense, thank you for saving Ruby." Blake's expression turned sour.

"We're safe for now but once Adam knows we're alive, he's going to come for us with his army to finish his work." Yang frowned and strained her fists. "I'm NOT letting that happen Blake, I promise." Weiss clears her throat to get their attention. "He won't have much of an army now, most of the white fang is in custody." Weiss handed her scroll to Blake showing the news article saying this information. Blake let out a small Sigh of relief knowing Adam would lay low for a while. "Hopefully now we can stop and breathe long enough to get married." Blake squeezed Ruby's hand lovingly, Ruby smiled and nodded in agreement. "First you two should focus on recovering." Yang smiled at the two love birds as they nodded in unison agreeing with her. "Well me and Weiss will leave you be." Yang and Weiss left the room leaving the two alone, blake looked down at her lap as her eyes tear up. "Ruby I-I'm so sorry I let them get to you, I should've Been more careful I shou-" Blake was cut off as she felt a pair of soft lips crash into hers, she kissed back hugging Ruby. After a few minutes they broke apart. "Don't beat yourself up over it, you couldn't of know what they were going to do you didn't know I was at risk that night." Blake looked at Ruby. "b-bu-" "no buts, the only butt I want is yours when we're out of the hospital." Blake rubbed her eyes and let out a small laugh at Ruby's some what corny joke. "And you'll get it when we're home." Ruby giggled. "I love you Blake." "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: alright finally finished the chapter, sorry if it's short I wanted to get it done. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. And again if you want to see a story about the characters children I'll be more than happy to write it.**

It had been almost two months sense the fire, two months sense Blake almost lost Ruby. Ruby and Blake have been healing for some time now, and have been recently discharged from the hospital. When they were collecting their things Ruby noticed that her cloak had been burned at the edges, Blake felt bad for her but Ruby dismissed this feeling saying the burns give her cloak some character. Now Ruby was in the kitchen humming away as she baked some cookies for an upcoming picnic The two had been put off hunts for a while to treat their injuries and for time to heal. Ruby placed the chocolate chips in the cookie dough one by one snacking on a few on occasion. "Ruby don't eat too many chocolate chips, you'll make yourself sick." Ruby smiled happy to hear her loves voice. "I know Blakey~." she finished the cookies and put them in the oven starting the timer for them. Ruby walked out of the kitchen to see Blake sitting in her chair, her arm still had stitches in it from the fight. Both Ruby and Blake knew that it would leave one hell of a scar but didn't let it bother them.

Blake looked up from her book and looked to Ruby. "Hey Ruby." Blake went to sit up but was stopped by a sharp pain in her back, Ruby saw this and came to her side. "Are you okay?" "Just a bit of pain." Ruby helped Blake up and laid her down on the couch to check her back. Ruby lifted up her shirt to see that one of her bullet wounds had opened and was turning the bandage red very fast. Ruby quickly grabbed the extra bandages and peeled off the old one to put a new one on, once the new one was on Ruby put pressure on Blake's back to stop the bleeding. "Blake I hate seeing you in pain." Ruby sighed and kissed Blake's sore back. "It's okay Ruby, I'll be fine."

Blake sat up and pulled her shirt back down and pulling Ruby into her lap. "I know you're worried about me and I'm glad I have someone like you to be there for me, but you don't need to make yourself upset over some pain I'm in." Ruby rubbed Blake's hand "but-" Blake hugged her tighter. "As you said no buts unless it's yours." Ruby smiled and remembered something important. "Oh yeah while I was out the other day I got something I think you'll love." Ruby got up and smiled at Blake, her cheeks tingled and became red as she raised her shirt to show off the small of her back... Which had a tattoo on it!? Blake blushes heavily as she saw this and read it out loud. "Property of Blake rose." Blake smiled and laughed a little. "Ruby that's adorable." Ruby blushed harder, pulling her shirt down. "Are you sure you like it?" Blake nodded, Ruby sighed In relief as she sat back down in Blake's lap.

Blake hugged Ruby resting her chin on her shoulder. "How are you feeling Ruby? You're so concerned for me but you must be in some pain." Ruby nodded turning her body to face Blake. "There is some pain but I can tell that it doesn't come close to the pain you've been in." Blake yawned, Ruby smiled and kissed her. "Tired love?" Blake nodded, she had been up sense 8:00 am cleaning up the house and working on some pottery request she had gotten from the people at the market. Blake was ready to sleep and so was Ruby, they just had to wait for the cookies to finish then they could sleep until tomorrow. "Why are we making cookies again?" Blake asked "because we're going on a picnic with everyone tomorrow" Ruby reminds her as she leans into Blake. "Oh yeah." Blake saids yawning again. After about twenty minutes the timer goes off and Ruby goes to get the cookies. She gets them out of the oven and into a couple containers. Ruby goes back to the living room to find Blake asleep, instead of waking her up Ruby lifts her love into her arms and carries her to their bed room. They plopped down on bed and Ruby immediately falls asleep.

The next day Ruby wakes up to her scroll going off, but it wasn't and alarm clock it was a text from Yang. She grabbed it a read the message. "Don't forget about the picnic everyone's dying to see you after being worried for your life." Ruby texts back saying she'll be there on time, the picnic was at noon, it was 11:45. Ruby screamed in shock at the time. "Blake we need to get up!" She yelled as she jumped from the bed to the dresser. Blake slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?" Blake looked to Ruby to find her trying to get dressed as fast as she could. "We have fifteen minutes to get to the picnic!" Blake's eyes widen realizing the time.

In a park on the out skirts of vale Pyrrha, Jaune, yang, and Weiss were busy setting up for the picnic. Yang carried the grill, showing off a little by carrying with one arm and flexing her muscles for Weiss. This caused the heiress to blush a little, looking to ground as she carried the bag of food. Pyrrha and Jaune were carrying the cooler of drinks. "Here we are, the best spot." Pyrrha said as she sat the cooler down. The spot in question was a beautiful clearing with trees for shade and a view of the lake. Weiss smiled as she looked out at the lake. "It is an amazing view." Yang sat down the grill and walked over to Weiss. "Yeah you can see the whole lake." Weiss smiled and held Yangs hand, the blonde huntress turned her head to her and smiled. After about 10 minutes Nora and Ren show up and after another 20 Ruby and Blake came with cookies. "About time you showed up." Jaune said. "We've been waiting for you." Ruby sighed. "Sorry we had to run here and we woke up late." Yang smirked. "Good thing I texted you or else you'd probably still be sleeping away the day."

After some time the food was done and they all say down to eat. Ruby sat next to Blake, her eyes full of excitement to tell their friends about the wedding. Once everyone was finished eating Ruby stood up to speak. Immediately Ruby was given full attention. "We have an announcement everyone." Ruby smiled and looked to Blake who nodded with approval. "Me and Blake are getting married!" Once that was spoken everyone broke into a powerful cheer "that's wonderful for you two." Pyrrha said as she smiled. "Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Nora said smiling widely and bouncing in her seat. Blake smiled seeing how supportive her friends were. "Do you have your rings" Pyrrha asked curiously. Blake and Ruby nodded, Ruby had pick out a (surprise surprise) Ruby ring but there was more to it. On the top of the ring was a metal cat that was connected to the main metal band. Their rings complemented each other perfectly, Blake's having a rose design while Ruby's had a small cat on it.

When they were done showing everyone their rings They all decided to go swimming. They all had packed swim suits so they could if it was nice enough,well except for Blake who didn't want her bandages to Fall off in the water or her stitches to come loose. Ren and Jaune went to change away from the group having their manners. Blake grabbed the bag with Ruby's swimsuit in it to find hers as well. "Ruby how come you packed mine? You know I can't go swimming." Ruby squirmed and blushed. "Well besides how great you look in it I thought it would be more comfortable for you to wear it instead of your usual clothes." Blake smiled. "Thanks Ruby, actually do you mind checking my back i think the bandages are falling off again." Ruby nodded and pulled up her shirt, the bandages were coming off but didn't have blood on them at all. "Blake I think you'll be fine to swim, the bandages don't have any blood on them." Blake cups her chin in thought as Ruby peels off the bandages. "Alright, I'll swim a little." Ruby smiled and hugged Blake tightly, to which Blake returned. "I love you so much Blake." "I love you too Ruby."


	11. Update

Hey readers sorry i haven't updated I've just been lacking the motivation to write and I'm having a bit of writers block so for now I'm gonna try and get back into writing. If you have any ideas for what should happen next or for the name of Ruby and Blake's kid leave a review. Again I'm sorry for not writing


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally got it done, it was a little rough but I got there. In all honesty going back and reading your reviews is what gave me the power to keep writing. Don't be afraid to review my story and as always I hope you enjoy**

Ruby and Blake quickly changed as the rest waited for them, everyone had changed into swim suits matching their signature colors.

(A/N: I couldn't be bothered to describe each ones swimsuit.) as they made their way to the beach Yang noticed something off, she noticed the partially covered tattoo on Ruby's back side. She pulled her sister aside and stopped walking for a minute. "Hey Rubes, when did you get a tramp stamp?" She asked her with a small grin, Ruby blushed bright and heavy. "I-it's not a tramp stamp, it's a gift I gave Blake." Yangs Grin grew over twice as big as before. "What's it say?" Ruby looked down. "Property of Blake rose." Yang tried suppressed a laugh but to no avail. "HAHAHA! Oh my god that's priceless!"

Ruby blushed harder in embarrassment. "A-all that matters is she liked it." Yang smiled and patted her sister's head "don't get embarrassed I think it's sweet you'd get a tattoo for Blake, have you tried to see if she'll get one with your name?" Ruby perked up with a small smile. "Not yet, I was thinking about it but I don't think she'll agree to it." Yang shook her head in disbelief. "You've got enough charm and a puppy dog look to convince her." Ruby giggled and hugged her sister, Yang smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "I'm so glad you're okay Ruby, I'm so happy they found you in that fire in time." Ruby smiled and hugged her sister tighter. "I'm happy we're all okay Yang, it's nice to have some time to catch up." After a minute the two separated and continued to walk to the lake.

"So Pyrrha how have things been?" Blake asked as they walked side by side. "Well teaching students has been... A unique experience." Pyrrha had become headmaster of beacon academy when ozpin stepped down. Jaune had become a teacher in strategy at beacon helping to teach students how to analyze a battle and to win it. Nora and Ren were hunters going on mission whenever possible. "The students this year are very eager to fight but not learn." Blake nodded in understanding. "There's more to a fight than pure strength there's also tactics, than god I have Jaune to help teach them that." Pyrrha continued. "It's hard to get them to focus at times."

Blake put her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "You'll figure out something Pyrrha, you're head master for a reason." Pyrrha's expression changed to a smile once Blake spook those words of encouragement. Ruby and yang caught up to them and hugged Blake, Ruby pouted as she saw Blake still wearing the ribbon hiding her ears. "Why are you still persistent about wearing your ribbon?" Blake smiled. "I still want to be cautious, there's still a lot of people that hate Faunus." Ruby kissed Blake gently. "I won't fight you on it." The group finally arrived at the lake.

Yang did not hesitate to be the first for a dip to her the waster was perfect. Weiss sighed, she looked over to Ruby only to notice the tattoo sticking out from her swimsuit. Weiss walked to Ruby and tapped her shoulder, once Ruby turned around Weiss whispered in her ear. "Ruby Rose did you get a tattoo?" Ruby blushed. "You finally saw it?" "What do you mean?" Weiss put her hands on her hips "Yang noticed a couple minutes ago." Weiss looked at her shocked "really?" Ruby nodded. "Yeah she called it a tramp stamp." Weiss bit back a laugh

After a few minutes everyone had stepped in the lake, even Weiss who didn't like swimming that much. Yang noticed Weiss and Ruby talking, as she looked on a devious plan formed in her mind. "I was thinking I'd go traditional with a wedding dress." Ruby said to Weiss as the floated in the water. "Really? I expected a tuxedo from you." Ruby smiled. "Nope I think Blake's planning on a tux." Weiss nodded. "A tux suits bl-ahh!" Weiss let out a sudden scream as she jumped in the water. Weiss' surprise soon turned to lite rage as she turned to see Yang rise from the water snickering. "Yang why did you do that?!" Yang calmed down her grin as wide as usual. "Because I wanted to bite your ass."

After a few hours of swimming everyone decided to head home and get some rest. Weiss was still angry with Yang, don't get her wrong she doesn't mind a bite on the neck when her and Yang were fooling around but in the ass in public was a step too far for her. Yang walked into the living room to see Weiss sitting there working on knitting a blanket for Blake and Ruby as a wedding gift. Yang brought in a tea pot full of the heiresses favorite tea. "Here you go Weiss, I'm sorry for biting you." Weiss put down her knitting needles and poured herself a cup. "you still mad at me." Weiss sighs. "No, not really. I'm

A little crossed with you but not angry." Yang smiled and hugged her love. "Just please don't pull something like that again." Yang nodded. "I promise Weissy." Weiss smiled "good, now give me a kiss." The two kissed for a few seconds before Weiss returned to her knitting and Yang watched tv.

At Ruby and Blakes house-

Ruby was getting ready to sleep, her head had been pounding for a few hours now and her injuries had been hurting much more all day. She had told Blake about this once they were home, she suggested to take some Ibuprofen and get some sleep. Ruby was getting her pajamas on as Blake stepped in their room "feeling any better?" Ruby turned to her and sighed "a little." Blake walk over to her fiancé and hugged the small woman. "I hope you feel better." The two kissed softly, took their time as if it was their wedding day. Once they separated Ruby smiled. "You just need to repeat that on our wedding day and I'm all yours."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: so yeah finally got the chapter done, my last one was too short for my liking so wanted to make this as long as possible. I hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review of the chapter.**

It's been a few days since the picnic, Ruby and Blake had been planning their wedding more thoroughly. They planned out the reception, after party, and food. They just needed to settle on a date, they had to change the season for their wedding due to their hospital stay and recovery. Now they were thinking late fall, it was a set back but one they could live with. Blake sat in her favorite chair located in the living room, as she read her book she felt her guard final fall. Maybe Adam had finally given up, it had been months since he attacked. Maybe Blake could move on with Ruby by her side.

Speaking of which, at this time Ruby had returned from her quick walk to the store for some groceries. She only had one bag but Blake did notice the fact she was hiding something behind her back. "Ruby what's that?" Ruby froze in place nervous she's been discovered. "N-nothing." "Ruby." Ruby fidgeted in place as she tried to come up with an excuse. Unknown to her Blake had gotten up and was standing behind her. Blake quickly grabbed the object to see what it was. "Catnip really?"

Ruby turned and sighed in defeat. "Yeah." She hung her head in shame. "Ruby I told you not to buy this stuff, it makes me act weird." Ruby twiddled her fingers as she tried to explain herself. "W-well it's just... You get so cute when you get exposed to it." Blake sighed and looked at the container. "How about this, you give me a massage and I'll use a bit of it." Rubys head perked up with a smile. "That works for me!" The two head up to their room, Blake takes off her shirt and bow. Her back had healed but the scars were very evident. The scars were small due to the size of gambol shrouds rounds, if it had been Adams gun it would've been worse.

Blake laid on her stomach as Ruby got ready to give her fiancé the promised massage. When Ruby and Blake visted the spa before everything had happened Ruby had asked a masseuse for some tips onto how to massage cat Faunus. To say the least she was given some unique tips. Ruby gently sat on Blake's legs only putting a bit of her weight on her. Ruby curled up her fingers up so that the Palm of her hand was the only thing able to touch Blake's back. She puts her hands along Blakes spine and applies a small amount of pressure. Blake feels her spine pop and let's out a small moan. Ruby moves her hand down a little from where she started and repeats the process. Blake could feel her back loosen up from the massage her lover was giving her.

Once Ruby had finished the massage Blake was purring for no reason. "Oh Ruby that was so good, my body feels so relaxed." Ruby smiled and kissed the Faunus' nose. "Anything for you." Blake smiled and kissed Rubys nose. "I guess it's time for me to hold up my end of the bargain." Rubys smile grew once she hear Blake say that but before either could grab the catnip there was a knock on the door interrupting them. Ruby pouted. "Aww why couldn't it have waited just a few minutes longer!?" Blake stood up putting on her shirt. "It might be important Ruby, let's go see who it is."

The two got up and walked to the front door. Ruby open the door to find her uncle qrow. "Uncle qrow!" Ruby jumped forward and hugged her uncle. Qrow smiled as he hugged his niece. "Hey kiddo. Blake" he looked up from Ruby to see Blake standing behind her. "Qrow." Blake said with a touch of resentment. Blake and qrow weren't fond of each other. Blake's reason was because qrow was a constant drunken shell of a huntsman. He had gotten into drunken fights all the time even around Ruby when she was younger. Qrow's reason was was that he didn't trust Blake, her being an ex white fang member. He had a fear that she'd turn on Ruby and try to kill her.

Ruby pulled away from her uncle as he looked away from Blake. "I've been on a mission for almost two months and what do I hear when I get back? I hear my niece was found in a forest fire caused by the white fang." Ruby sighs "yeah it's a long story." Qrow raised his hand "no need I know who's fault it is you got hurt. Blake." Blake clutched her fist in anger "I didn't want Ruby to get hurt, I tried to keep her safe." "That's hard to believe since there was a cut on her side that matched your weapon." Blake bit back a hiss as she calmed herself. "Qrow believe me I did everything in my power to protect Ruby an-" "And look where that got her, in the hospital with injuries." Qrow said raising his voice just below a yell.

Blake gave up holding back her anger. "I kept her from dying I took a more than one bullet for her!" Ruby slammed her hand into the door frame. "Enough! You two need to calm the fuck down, I've had enough of you two bickering and snapping at each other." Blake and Qrow looked down in shame. "Now uncle Qrow we have something important to tell you that's very important." Qrow nodded and walked inside, they all say in the living room. Blake and Ruby sat on one side of the couch while Qrow sat on the opposite end.

"Now uncle Qrow, what I'm about to tell you is extremely important and life Changing." Qrow nodded and listened closely. "Me and Blake have decided to get married, we're ready to make the commitment to each other." Qrow narrowed his eyes and sighed. "It's your choice Ruby if you want to marry her I have no say in it. Just be sure this is what you want." Ruby smiled widely, happy to hear Qrow was okay with her marriage. After a few hours of catching up Qrow went home and Ruby and Blake were finally alone, Ruby smiled and turned to Blake. "Time to hold up your end of the bargain Blake."

Blake sighed. "I was hoping you forgot about that." Ruby grinned and grabbed the catnip. "Not on your life." Blake sighed as she was dragged into their bedroom. The pair sat down on the bed as Ruby open the catnip container. She poured some catnip into. Her hand and held it out to Blake. Blake reluctantly took the catnip and crushed it up releasing its scent a lot faster. The catnip hit her like a truck, after a few minutes Blake laid down and rubbed herself against the bed.

Ruby watched her loving every second of how cute Blake was. Blake let out a small purr as the catnip became stronger to her. Blake let out a small sneeze and rolled closer to Ruby. Ruby rubbed Blakes ear, earning a louder purr from the Faunus. Blake looked up to Ruby her eyes were dilated and she had a innocent look on her face. Blake her head on Rubys leg purring more.

After a few hours Blake came down from her high and felt a little odd. Her head was foggy and her senses were still somewhat sensitive. She sat up. Her lap was covered in dried up catnip. Blake could smell food cooking, Ruby must've been cooking. She got up and went to the kitchen. When she stepped into the kitchen Blake was hit with the smell of freshly cooked Samoan, she then saw Ruby cooking away at the stovetop. She smiled. "Samoan for me?" Ruby turned her head to see her fiancé standing in the doorway. "Mhm, just how you like it." Blake stretched her arms. "Well my senses are still a little sensitive so I'm gonna lay down for a little bit, wake me when it's ready." Ruby nodded. "Okay babe." Blake smiled and went back upstairs to lay down.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: **okay so this story will be ending in a few more chapters but not to worry me and one of your fellow readers are working on a sequel story focusing on rwbys children. If you have suggestions for character name please private message me about it. I hope you enjoy.**

Adam sat down in the office of the ware house where he had been laying low at. He had just finished tearing apart a stack of creates out of anger. His anger was the result of finding out Blake and Ruby were still alive. He rubbed his head to soothe the raging headache that wouldn't go away. Viver stepped in the room nervous, she bowed. "Sir, what would you like to do about the Rose situation?" Adam looked at her. "I want Ruby Rose dead, this is your last chance the get it done." She nodded understanding her situation. "Yes sir." She bowed and left. Adam rubbed his head "Blake you pushed my hand on this."

Ruby walked down the streets of vale, she and Blake were going to be put back on missions soon. Ruby was excited to stretch her legs outside vale and help protect her home again. A feeling had grown on Ruby after a few minutes a familiar feeling, the feeling of eyes watching her. Ruby walked faster wanting to get home before anything happened to her. She was quickly home and unlocked the door to her house. Blake hadn't been feeling well as the catnip she was exposed to wasn't fresh so Ruby went out to get her some medicine.

Ruby quickly entered the house locking the door behind her. She quickly made her way upstairs to check on her fiancé. "Hey Blake how you feeling." Blake slowly woke up and looked her the red banged girl. "Still sick." Ruby pouted and sat next to Blake. "Well this medicine should help you, sorry that catnip made you sick." Blake smiled waving it off. "You couldn't have know the catnip was bad, I'll be fine in a few days." Ruby smiled and open the bottle of medicine. "I'm not gonna lie this'll probably suck." Ruby poured the medicine into the measuring cup and handed it to Blake. Once in hand Blake quickly downed the medicine. The taste was one of bitter fruit, her ears folded down and she choked down the medicine.

Ruby cringed as she watched Blake take the disgusting medicine. Blake breathed heavily as she finished drinking the medicine. Ruby hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry." Blake smiled. "It's okay, I'll be fine." Ruby kissed Blake's cheek and took the cup from her. "You need anything Blake." Blake nodded. "Some water would be great." Ruby nodded and used her semblance to get her a glass of cold water. Blake sipped the cold liquid feeling her burning throat being soothed. "Thanks for the water, my throats killing me."

Ruby stood up and took off her cloak giving it to Blake. "I'm gonna cook you something really special so hold onto this so it doesn't catch on fire." Blake laughs and puts on the red cloak. "What are you cooking?" Ruby smiled and begins to walk out the door. "It's a surprise." Blake felt a mixture of joy and worry for what Ruby was about to cook, she laid back down on the bed and rested her head. As her mind drifted in and out of consciousness Blake felt a cold familiar presence. She looked around the room not seeing anything until she felt a cold blade on her cheek. "Shhh... Scream and this'll only get worse." Blake looked to her left to see the yellow slitted eyes of viver.

Blake immediately grabbed her hand and twisted her arm around. In Blake's weakened state she couldn't hold her in place. Viver jumped away from her target. "Ruby help!" Blake called out.

Down stairs Ruby heard her fiancés cry for help and used her semblance to speed upstairs grabbing her and Blake's weapons in the process. Once in their room Ruby clipped gambol shroud to her waist and unfolded crescent rose. "Blake are you okay?" Blake hacked and coughed as her sickness made her feel woozy from the sudden movements. Ruby gripped her weapon tightly as she stepped between Blake and viver ready to fight the Assassin. Viver ready herself to fight as she stared down her targets. "You're making this harder than it must be Ruby." Ruby growled in anger. "I won't let you hurt Blake, you'll never beat me." Viver hissed and rushed towards Ruby to stab her. Ruby swiftly dodged her strike and slammed the back of Crescent rose into vivers chest sending the assassin flying into the wall.

Viver groaned as her body slid to the floor in pain. Ruby moved closer to her and put her blade to her neck. "Not try anything." Viver glared at Ruby and swiftly kicked her right leg our from under her. As Ruby staggered to her knees Viver took this chance to escape. Viver jumped over Ruby and smashed the window to escape. Ruby stood up and went to the window to Chase after her. "Ruby don't that's what she wants." Ruby looked to her right to see Blake standing up exhausted. "I can't get her." "No she'll want you to do that so she can kill you." Ruby sighed and stepped away from the window and walked to Blake, she put and arm around Blake. "Here let's get you back in bed."

Hours later in the white fang warehouse-

Adam growled as he looked at the assassin kneeling in front of him. "You failed for the last time." He grabbed the handle of his sword ready to strike her down. "Please sir give one last ch- agh!" Viver was cut short as Adams blade sliced straight through her, she quickly fell to the ground lifeless. "You're out of chances, I'll deal with this weed myself and I will cut her down." Adam stepped away from the fresh corpse he created. "You're no long safe rose."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I put a lot of effort into this so I really hope you all like it, as always please leave a review**

Weiss sat back on the couch having just finished the blanket she had been knitting for Ruby and Blake's wedding gift. As she relaxed her scroll started ringing. She quickly sat up and cleared her throat to speak. "Hello?" "Weiss its Ruby." "Oh hey Ruby what's up?" Ruby let out a sigh. "Blake and I were attacked again." Weiss stood up. "oh my god are you okay?" "We're fine neither of us got hurt." Weiss sighed in relief, it was short lived as she heard what sounded like glass shattering upstairs. "Ruby I'll call you back." "Weiss what's wr-" Weiss hung up and grabbed her rapier Myrtenaster.

Yang was busy at the airship landing platforms. She was picking up Weiss' sister winter from a ship. Winter wanted to visit vale not as a soldier but ass a normal person so she could spend time with her sister. Yang stood at the entrance waiting for winter to show up. After about twenty minutes of mine numbing boredom winter showed up. "Hello yang." Yang straighten up and looked at the older version of Weiss. "Hey, took you long enough. Security give you trouble?" Winter sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, security doesn't care if you're a solider or not you still go through the process." Yang chuckled and looked at what she was wearing. It was a simple white button up blouse with light blue jeans. She was also wearing a necklace with a snow flake on it.

Yang and winter made there way out to the parking lot. Yang brought Winter to her as Weiss told her older sister. "The death machine my girlfriend can drive." Also known as bumble bee. Winter inspected the vehicle nervously. Yang sighed. "Jesus you are Weiss' sister." Yang opened her scroll. "Speaking of which, I should call her and let her know we're coming home." Yang dialed Weiss' number but nothing, she tried again but still nothing. "Somethings wrong, Weiss always picks up." Winter looked at Yang in fear. "Do you think she's hurt?" "I hope not, oh god I hope not." Yang and winter hop on bumblebee and Yang speeded towards her house winter barely hanging on.

They quickly arrived at the house. Yang could already tell that something was wrong, she could see the broken second story window and felt her heart sink. She quickly opened the door and immediately saw the battlefield that was their house. Yang held back her tears as she went through the house trying to find Weiss. She searched through the kitchen seeing the table smashed, the fridge door torn off, and the sinks faucet barely hanging on the the sink. Yang then made her way upstairs, the hall way was torn apart, pictures smashed, and walls scratched up. Yang went to their room seeing the door broken down. The bed had been flipped over and Myrtenaster laying on the floor next to it.

Yang gripped the rapier thinking of what could've happened to its owner and her love. "Weiss... Weiss I'm so sorry" winter stepped into the room, she saw the blonde huntresses looking down at her sisters weapon barely holding back tears. Winter walked closer to her. "She'll be okay, she's tough enough to survive." Yang turned to her. "But what if they kill her?" "They won't she's a bargaining chip for them now." Yang wiped her eyes and held Weiss' rapier tightly. "We need to get to my sisters house." Winter nodded and made their way to Rubys house on bumblebee.

With Adam at an unknown location-

Adam paced around the enormous room waiting for the white fang engineers to finish what he instructed them to build. He walked to the lead mechanic. "What's taking so long?" The man turned to Adam. "This mechanism is extremely complex and delict, if we misplace one gear or piston it could come crashing down." Adam sighed and slicked his hair back. "Is the prisoner in place." He nodded. "Right in the middle as requested." "Good now hurry and finish it before I get impatient."

With Yang and Winter outside of Rubys house-

Yang gripped the rapier tightly as she walked towards the door of the small house. Winter followed her close behind. Once Yang reached the door she knocked on it roughly trying not to break it. After a few seconds the door opened and Ruby greeted her distressed sister. Once Ruby saw Myrtenaster in Yangs hand she immediately knew what happened "oh god Yang..." Ruby hugged her sister tightly. Yang hugged back not holding back her strength. As much as Rubys ribs begged her to tell Yang to stop, she just couldn't bring herself to it. "They have her, they could be torturing her right now, they could be killing her." Ruby looked up at her sister wiping the blondes tears away. "She'll be okay, Weiss is more than though enough to take a beating, and I doubt they'd kill her."

Everyone sat down in the living room Yang sat on the couch with her sister on her left and winter on her right. Blake sits in her chair looking at them. Blake felt awful for letting Weiss get kidnapped, she had nothing to do with her and Adam. Blake's scroll beeped letting her know she had a message. Blake quickly reached into her pocket pulling the scroll out. Seeing it was a video she quickly stood up and walked over to her friends. "You're gonna want to see this Yang." The fighter quickly looked up to see what she was speaking about. Blake played the video letting Yang take her scroll to watch.

The video showed Adam standing in a dark room with Weiss tied to a chair next to him. Weiss' face was bloody and beaten with bruises already forming. "Hello team rwby, as you can see your teammate has taken quite the abuse by the hand of my men. She's holding up well but I think she's about to give out." Adam grabbed her by the hair lifting her head. "Tell them what I want." Weiss groaned but said nothing. Adam forced her to face him. "Tell them what I want." He spoke through gritted teeth, Weiss responded by spitting blood in his face. This enraged Adam making him smack her to the ground. "You have three hours to come to the docks alone if my scouts see anyone following us I'll cut her throat." The video suddenly cut off.


	16. Chapter 15: rescue

**A/N: hello everyon, yes yes I know it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter but I'm sorry I was on vacation and had some other things to deal with. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and can't wait to read any feed back you have on it.**

As the video message played out yangs hair had slowly glowed brighter and brighter. She gripped the couch she had been sitting on as her eyes beamed red. She stood up her her hands shaking violently as she walked towards the door. "I'll kill him, I'll tear him limb by limb!" Ruby shot up quickly with her semblance wrapping her hands around Yangs wrists. "Yang please calm down, you can't let your anger take over." Yang turned to her sister pulling her arm away. "Are you saying we let him live?!" Ruby looked down. "No, god no but we can't just rush into this without a plan of some kind. And to come up with a plan we need you clear headed." "What is there to plan? You heard him if we bring back up he'll kill Weiss Ruby, I can't- no wont let that happen." Ruby chewed her lip nervously. "Still it wouldn't hurt for the three of us to have a plan."

Winter looked at Ruby in disbelief. "Wait your not really just gonna go in there alone, who knows what Adam has planned." Ruby turned to face winter with a stern expression. "That's true but bringing along allies is too much of a risk. Adam might be bluffing or he's completely serious, it's way too risky for us to chance." Winter folded her arms. "Weiss is my sister, I'm not gonna just sit by and let her life be on the line." Ruby crossed her arms standing her ground. "Winter you coming along would only endanger Weiss, it wouldn't do us any good for you to come along." Winter sat down admitting defeat. "Fine, you win."

Blake put a hand on her hip. "So what's the plan." Yang clenched her fists. "Like I said we don't need a plan, we go in kick his ass and save Weiss. What else is there to discuss?" Blake looked to Yang. "Adam wouldn't call us out without a plan or trap of his own, while we're not in a position to plan we are in one for being cautious. We go but keep our eyes open

For anything suspicious or out of the ordinary." Ruby nodded in understanding. "What do you think he's planning." Blake rubbed her chin in thought. "Adam is always one for a fight but by his tone he's in no mood for losing on so more than likely he's gonna try to trick us." Ruby clapped her hands together "alright let's take thirty minutes to get our stuff together then we'll head out to the docks." Blake and Yang nodded in agreement.

As the three huntress prepare for the unavoidable winter began thinking of what she could do to help. She stood up and walked to the guest bedroom where Yang had retreated to. Winter carefully open the door as to not make any noise. Once she looked inside winter could feel the sadness coming off of Yang. The blonde in question was currently sitting on the bed holding a small picture of her and Weiss, as well as Myrtenaster in her lap. Winters heart sank as she saw how torn up Yang was about Weiss being kidnapped like this. Winter knocked on the door to gain Yangs attention. The huntress turned to face Winter. "Oh hey

Winter" Yang said doing her best to hide her saddened tone. Winter could still hear it prominently. "Hello Yang." The older Schnee sat beside Yang. "It's kinda funny, you look so much like Weiss." Yang said putting the picture in her pocket. "Yes we are extremely similar in look." Winter smiled trying to help bring Yangs mood up. Her actions had no effect, winter let out a soft sigh. "Yang you don't need to torture yourself over this, it was an accident that you had no way of preventing. Weiss is so lucky to have someone who's willing to kill the keep her safe."

Yangs Sadden expression slowly lifted as she heard Winters kind words. Winter smiled seeing an uplift on Yangs face. "You two will always have my support no matter what happens, weather it's having kids or changing Weiss' last name." Yang leaned closer to winter and wrapped her arms around her, to which Winter returned. The two let go. "Well I should go check on your sister and Blake." Yang nodded. "Thanks for the talk." Winter smiled. "Whenever you need one just give me a call." Winter left the room leaving Yang to finish preparing.

Once the team was ready they had left towards the docks. They had decided to walk not wanting to wait for a cab. The team had arrived at the dock finding nothing. Before anyone could speak the heard what sounded like a car engine. After a few seconds a black van turned a corner and stopped beside them. The back doors drifted open. "Get in." A deep voice ordered them. The team piled in thinking the van would take them to Adam. A small drawer opened. "Scrolls in the drawer now." The team reluctantly put their scrolls in the drawer, it slid shut and the van began to move. "I wonder where they're taking us." Ruby said. "It better be to Weiss." Yang said plainly. "We'll just have to wait." Ruby said sitting down.

The van drove for what felt like hours as Yang tried to stay patient as the van bumped and shaked. Blake tried to figure out where they were going by listening to their surroundings, this proved useless as the walls had been sound proofed. Ruby attempted to keep herself occupied by fiddling with her weapon to pass time. Blake eventually just sat down next to Ruby. "Hey Ruby, keep crescent rose in top shape?" Ruby smiled as she slid the bolt action back in place. "Yup, it's a nice way to keep me busy and not bored." Blake smiled and rested her head on Rubys shoulder.

After a few hours the van stopped and the back doors opened. The team stepped out to see nothing but an old enormous building surrounded by trees. The van suddenly sped off leaving the team alone. "What now?" Yang asked. "I guess we go in?" Ruby said cautiously inspecting her surroundings. She noticed a strange humming noise coming from the house. "I don't like this. It's too quiet." Yang said activating ember Celia. "Yeah, keep your guard up." They slowly entered the house it was extremely dark. "Well hello there." Called an unwanted voice. "Adam." Blake said drawing gambol shroud readying for a fight. "I'm glad you all could make it." A light came on showing Adam standing beside a barely conscious Weiss.


	17. Chapter 16: trapped

**A/N: sorry for how long this took I've been busy and very tired lately but I finally got it done. Also would you like to see story's about other shows or movies?**

Ruby looked to her left where Yang was standing. She could feel the heat coming off of Yang as her eyes were a piercing red, her anger was reaching new heights and she was having trouble controlling herself. Ruby looked to her right to see Blake was angry as well seeing her teammate beaten like a dog. Adam knelt down next to Weiss making her look up at him. "She's quite the tough one, but she has a breaking point like everyone else." Adam pulled a hunting knife from his pocket and slammed the knife into her leg. "Agh!" Weiss yelled out in pain as Adam slowly twisted the knife.

With that Yang snapped, she activated ember Celia and rushed forward to smash the skull of Adam. As quickly as she ran Adam tapped a button on the scroll he hid in his pocket, once that happen the floor began shaking and opened in front of Adam causing a wall to separate him from Weiss and Yang. Near Ruby and Blake the floor also shook opening and a wall coming up separating them from Weiss and Yang. Yang stopped in her tracks as the walls came up, her focus now went straight to Weiss. The heiress was in great pain since the knife was still buried deep in her leg. The huntress rushed to Weiss' side. "Weiss oh my god Weiss, I-i'm so sorry, im so so sorry." Yang looked up at Weiss meeting her eyes. Her face was bloody and bruised but Yang still could see all her beauty. "Yang, you don't have to be sorry. I'm still alive and so are you, so for now I thinking we're Winning this fight." Yang smiled happily at the heiresses words, she turned her attention to the knife in Weiss' leg. "We need to get that out, and we both know it's gonna hurt like hell." Weiss sighed and gritted her teeth. "Just be quick." Yang nodded and looked down at the knife, it was in deep but it didn't look deep enough to do any major damage. Yang wrapped her fingers around the knife and quickly pulled it out. The sudden pain made the heiress scream shake in pain. Yang quickly pulled Weiss' half jacket off her and tore off a sleeve, she wrapped it around the wound putting pressure on it.

With Ruby and Blake-

When the wall came up it caught Blake and Ruby off guard, once the shock have worn off Ruby quickly unfolded her crescent rose and tried striking the wall. Her scythes blade bounced off the wall. This threw Ruby off balance nearly knocking her over. Blake inspected the wall placing a hand on it. "Save your strength Ruby, this is blast resistant material you won't scratch it." Ruby sighed lowering her scythe. "So what's our next move?" Blake sighed cupping her chin. "Nothing right now, we're at this contraptions mercy." Ruby groaned in annoyance. "That's just great."

Behind them more panels came up blocking them from their exit. To see what they were in for Ruby point crescent rose at the ground and fired her weapon laughing her in the air. She saw a maze with what looked like other people moving through it. Ruby landed next to Blake. As she landed the walls moved up being replaced by more walls. The former walls now became a roof to this maze, lights came on lighting up the maze quickly. "Great we're trapped in here." Ruby said "are only option is to find Weiss and Yang and get out of here." Blake said looking down the the path way of the maze. "Alright let's get moving." Ruby said folding up her scythe.

With Weiss and Yang-

Yang had finally patched up Weiss' cut open leg. "There, all patched up." Yang smiled at her handy work of patching up this type of injury on the fly. It wasn't a pretty bandage but it worked for the time. Weiss groaned as she felt her body ache in pain. "Yang thank you, thank you for putting yourself at risk to save my skin." Yang smiled "I'd do it all over for you." Yang stood up and pulled Weiss up to her right side supporting her since she was unable to put pressure on her left leg. "So what's our next move?" Weiss asked looking at her blonde love. Yangs eyes narrow as she thought of Adam and what to do next. "We hunt Adam down and make him pay." "Yang I don't think that's a good idea, we should try to find Ruby and Yang." Weiss said grabbing Yangs hand. Yang sighed. "Alright, but then we go after him." Weiss nodded as they began to walk down the maze walk way.

Back with Ruby and Blake-

Ruby and Blake walked down the hallway trying to find a way to the rest of their teams. "So Blake what do you think Adams trying to do with this thing." Blake sighed. "He's trying to make hunting us fun for him and the last few of the white fang members." "You're too right." Blake instincts and reflexes allow her to not only see a giant sword being swung from around a corner but also be quick enough to move her and Ruby out of its path. The blade hadn't made any damage, but did shake the walls of the maze. As the blade slid down the wall it wielder stepped from around to corner lifting the heavy blade onto his shoulder.

Ruby and Blake drew their weapons. Ruby quickly swung her weapon at the man but it was stopped by the mazes walls. The maze was too compact for Ruby to effectively use crescent rose. The white fang member chuckled and swiftly gave Ruby a hard kick to her stomach. This easily knocked the air out of Ruby and flung her down the corridor. Blake spun around and quickly came to her fiancés side. She help Ruby up and quickly ready to fight the white fang.


	18. Chapter 17: fight

**A/N: I'm not dead! Just lacking the motivation to write anything. So I hope you enjoy and tell me if you like it.**

Blake drew her sword transforming it into its pistol mode. It was clear that Blake wouldn't win in a sword fight against someone with a weapon like this. Ruby felt helpless, the maze was too cramped to use her crescent rose effectively, Ruby stood beside Blake and decided to fight to the best of her abilities. The white fang lifted his blade and horizontally slashed at the two. Ruby and Blake had no way to block the attack so they were forced to move back. Blake fired three shots at the man but it seemed to do nothing because of the thick armor he was wearing. Ruby swung crescent rose, her swings had to be more compact and slower because of the space she was fighting in. The man easily dodge it and slammed his fist into Rubys side. Ruby grunted and she fly backwards, she steady herself. Right as Ruby gained her balance the man rushed her slamming his fist into her stomach. Seeing this Blake change her gambol shroud into it katana mode and swung at the mans back.

With Yang and Weiss-

Yang carried a good chunk of the weight of the somewhat crippled Weiss. Weiss held back her groans of pain not wanting Yang anymore upset. As the pair made their way through the maze trying to find their teammates something felt wrong, the feeling of eyes following them was constant and unyielding. After a few minutes Weiss couldn't take it anymore and had to stop. She planted her feet in the ground and gripped her leg. Yang looked to her love with a sense of worry. "Weiss what's wrong." Weiss groaned in pain. "My leg it's killing me. "Yang sighed in sadness. "okay let's stop for a minute." Yang helped Weiss to the floor as she hissed in pain. "Where's my sister?" Weiss asked as she finally made it to the floor. Yang sat down next to her. "Adam told us to come alone so we made her stay home." Weiss nodded and leaned onto Yang. Yang had a small realization and unclipped Myrtenaster from her belt handing it to Weiss. The pale girl smiled and took her weapon in hand.

Their relief was cut short by what sounded like foot steps coming close to them. Yang turned to her girlfriend giving her a light peck on her lips. As Yang began to stand up Weiss tried to do the same. Hearing her girlfriend struggle to stand Yang turned to her. "Weiss don't you'll just just make your injuries worse." Weiss' eyes were full of determination. "Yang you're not fighting them alone." Yang tried to make Weiss sit down but the heiresses determination was too strong "alright but if you're reaching your limits tell me" Weiss nodded and took up her stance to fight. Yang activated her gauntlets ember Celia.

As the two huntress waited for their adversaries to arrive this gave them time to think. Weiss thought about what Yang meant to her and just how much she cared for her love. Yangs thoughts were more... Sadistic than that, thinking of how she could turn Adam into blood soup. But their thoughts were cut short as they saw something glowing, it was on the floor rolling to them. Once it was in light they both realized what it was. "Dust explosive!" Yang called out and grabbed Weiss as it went off. Yang took the explosion well thanks to her semblance and aura. Weiss was unharmed, she looked up at Yang to meet her eyes, they felt worry for each other not wanting pain to come on either of them. "You okay?" Yang asked. "Forget about me, are you okay?" Weiss said. "Nothing too bad."

"Well well look who I get to kill" the voice who spoke this sentence wasn't familiar to the two. They looked to see who they were up against to find a large woman in some sort of power armor. Yang stood up and rushed the girl send two blasts at the girl. It didn't scratch her, the armor was too strong. The girl raised her arm and slammed her fist into Yangs chest sending her flying. Yang slowly got up growling in anger as her eyes glowed a powerful red. Weiss looked up and down the woman recognizing the armor. "Yang that's stage three augmented power armor, it's enhancing her strength." Yang looked at Weiss. "How do you know this?" "It was being designed by atlas while I was designing Myrtenaster." Yang looked at their opponent "what are we in for?" Weiss sighed. "A hell of a fight"

Yang ran forward rushing the woman. Once she closed the gap she began releasing strike after strike from her gauntlets. The woman didn't flinch as she just smirked. She grabbed Yang by the throat and slammed her into a wall, she unleashed a barrage of punches into the huntresses chest. Weiss gasped in panic and ran to help Yang thrusting Myrtenaster into the girls side, Myrtenaster couldn't pierce the armor only bouncing off it. The white fang turned to Weiss and slammed her fist into the huntresses face. Weiss' nose was already broken but the strike made her vision blurry from the pain. Doing this only made Yang more angry, causing her to strike the woman's jaw, the armor only made her stumble backwards as she growled at Yang. As Yang coughed trying to regain her breath the woman walked over to her slamming her foot into the huntresses back. Yang yelled in pain as the woman started crushing her spine.

Hearing her pain Weiss looked to see her live in agony. Enraged by this she used her glyph to speed to Yangs help. By what Weiss could see there was an energy cell in the suits back that was exposed. Weiss quickly formed a plan, she brought up Myrtenaster and aim for the energy cell. Not only did Weiss hit the cell but she got it with enough force to rupture it. Doing this caused the cell to spew out dust like it was a shaken can of soda. The woman looked to her back and tried to remove the cell before it exploded. With this Yang was freed from the woman's foot crushing her back. Weiss helped up Yang as they heard the energy cell start beeping letting it's user know it was about to explode. "We need to move!" Yang nodded and help Weiss move down a corridor and get away from the blast zone.


	19. Chapter 18: reunited

**A/N: a new chapter and another story idea for Ruby comes along in my head, I'm not gonna say anything about it until I have some more details worked out. Any way if you enjoy this please review it and if you think you know anyone who would enjoy this show it to them, bye!**

Blake's gambol shroud ran down the back of the white fang man. The man grunted in pain and began to swing the great sword at Blake. As the blade swung through Blake she disappeared as she was replaced with an ice statue of her. The man looked on in confusion but it was ended shortly as he heard the bolt of a sniper rifle. He turned quickly to meet the barrel of Rubys crescent rose. Before he had a moment to think the huntress fired a shot right into his head shattering his helmet and sending him to the ground. As the pieces of helmet fell to the ground a pair of mount goat horns were revealed. Blake looked on curiously. The man stood up and looked at Ruby angrily, he began running at her screaming. Ruby had no time to cock the sniper bolt to shoot him again as the man slammed into her horns first carrying her until she hit the wall. This hit easily cracked one of Rubys ribs as Her oura began giving out.

Blake growled in anger as she swung her blade into the mans back. The man grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the wall. Blake let out a small scream as she landed on top of Rubys lap. Ruby opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She saw Blakes form laying on her lap. Ruby knew they were in trouble and had to think fast. Once Ruby had a small plan she grabbed her lover and used her semblance to dash past the man. Seconds after Ruby started running she felt a sharp pain in her side. Once they were a safe distance away Ruby fell to the ground accidentally dropping. Blake looked up pushing herself off the ground. "Ruby?" Once Blake saw the huntress was coughing heavily and gripping her side she rushed to her side. "That guys punches hurt, and did more than I thought." Blake looked on in horror as her love kept coughing. "Ruby come on you need to lay down and let me have a look at you" Ruby laid down as Blake scooted over to her. Blake placed her hands on Rubys left side feeling for any broken ribs. When she found nothing Blake moved her hands to Rubys right side. The Faunus frowned as she felt two lower ribs broken. "How bad is it Blake" Blake sighed in sadness not liking the sound of pain in Rubys voice. "Two broken buy what I can tell, Ruby you can't take blows like that until your aura regenerates and your ribs heal." Ruby moved Blake's hands away and began to sit up. "I'll be fine." Blake stopped her, the look in her eye was one of pure determination.

"Ruby you aren't fighting anymore, no matter what happens." Ruby returned Blake gaze just as determined. "I'm not making any promises." Blake smiled at Ruby and her determination, she wrapped her arms around Rubys waist and kissed her. Rubys lover instincts told her to imminently return the kiss, she also wrapped her arms around Blakes neck for balance. As the two shared the loving kiss they barely noticed the loud explosion from another part of the maze. Blake looked up from the kiss to where she heard the explosion. "What was that?" Ruby flipped over onto her stomach to look where her love was looking. "Might've been Yang, remember she obliterated a forest when a grim scratched up Weiss" Blake sighed. "I also remember having to plant about a hundred tree saplings." Ruby smiled. "And the scolding look on glyndas face." Blake nodded still smiling. "Yeah those were the good days." Ruby looked up at her fiancé. "Don't worry after this it'll just get better." Blake nodded. "Hopefully, okay let's get moving" Ruby stood up only to grab her side wincing at the pain of her ribs. Blake frowned. "You let me know if the pain gets too much for you." Ruby nodded and the two began heading to where they heard the explosion hopping to find the other half of their team.

With yang and Weiss-

Yang say do her injured Weiss. "Let me see your leg, I need to check and make sure the wound hasn't opened." Weiss nodded moving her right leg out from under her. Yang put some pressure on the wound. "Does that hurt?" Weiss nodded. "Yeah a little." Yang pulled up the makeshift bandage to see just how bad it was. To her surprise it was looking a lot better. "Your auras helping a lot, it looks so much better." Weiss sighed letting a smile on her face. "that's good." Yang sat down beside the heiress and wrapped an arm around her. "Weiss, I think we should talk." Once Weiss had heard those word she turned to Yang with a look of concern feeling her heart sink. "W-what is it?" Hearing the sadness in Weiss' voice Yang quickly turned to her and spoke to reassure her. "No don't worry it's not anything bad, it's just really important." Weiss felt some of the weight in her heart lift off. Yang took in a slow breath as she readied to speak. "I love you Weiss, and ever sense we heard Ruby had proposed to Blake I've been thinking, thinking about you, me, and our future." Weiss felt a feeling of joy building in her. "And, I think we should get married. Make the commitment to each other. What do y-" Weiss pressed her lips against the soft and puffy lips of Yang. While surprised at first Yang quickly adjusted and returned the kiss.

After minutes of kissing Weiss pulled of smiling wider than she ever had. "Yang thank you so much for saying that, yes I'll marry you and I don't care what my parents say, I want to be with you forever." Yang smiled with glee hugging her tightly "I love you Weiss." "I love you too Yang." There joy was short lived as they could hear foot steps coming closer to them, Yang wasn't sure how many people were coming but she had to get ready for a fight. Weiss stood up and shifted Myrtenaster to its fire dust. Yang listened as the foot steps got closer waiting around a Corner to surprise whoever this might be. As the foot steps became as close as possible Yang stepped around the corner and began to throw a punch. Seeing just who it was forced her to stop. "Ruby?" Ruby let out an eep of surprise as the fist of her half sister nearly hit her. "Hey sis, h-hows it going?" Yang looked the two over. "Are you okay?" Ruby smiled. "Just some scrapes and bruises." "And broken ribs." Blake interjected. "Yeah yeah small details how about you two." Yang looked at Weiss. "We're fine, wait what about broken ribs?" Ruby waved her sister off. "Oh don't worry about that."

Before Yang could respond the sound of machinery moving filled the hallway as the maze seemed to shift and change. The wall to Rubys left moved away revealing something they hadn't expected. The sound of heavy foot steps was evident along with growling. A Grimm Beowulf began running at them to attack. Ruby had little time to think, her huntress training told her to take the beast down. She quickly swung crescent rose in the Grimms right arm. The beat roared and swung his claws at Ruby. The huntress barely managed to jump out of the way ignoring the pain in her side. Yang fired off a blast into the Grimms head breaking its haw. The Beowulf fell to the ground trying to get up to attack. Weiss froze its arms to the ground pinning it down with her dust. Blake stabbed the Grimm in the heart and with the the Beowulf howled and began to turn into smoke. "Looks like Adams getting creative. You okay?" Blake said looking over at Ruby. The huntress nodded. "I'm Okay." Weiss spoke up. "We should get moving before anything else happens." The other three nodded in agreement and began to navigate the maze together.


	20. Update Again

Okay so I'm gonna be taking a break from black rose to work on Weiss' nightmare because its hard for me to focus on two stories at once so yeah...


	21. Chapter 19

**(A/N: so yeah this took a while for multiple reasons, mainly school and stress about I'm not that good of a writer... but I got another chapter here for you so enjoy.)**

Adams anger silently boiled as he watched his white fang be beaten by just four huntress. As he contemplated his next move carefully he realized how few options he had left. He only had a single suit of strength enhancing armor and it was gone. The mazes walls were built to keep any messages from going in or out so he couldn't direct the few remaining forces that were left. His best bet was to send in the Grimm he had remaining to track them down and kill them. Adam knew how reliable of hunters the Grimm were but at the same time they were extremely hard to control. Being his only choice he shifted some walls of the maze releasing the Grimm to begin their hunt.

With team rwby-

As the team were traversing the labyrinth all of Ruby's team members had taken much notice to how hard it became for their leader to walk. Her injuries were bad to start and were only worsened due to the fighting they were forced into. They had gotten so bad the Ruby had to unfold crescent rose into a scythe to use as a walking stick. Blake, who had been right beside Ruby as they walked, stopped and turned to her fiancé. "Ruby you need sit down for a bit, you can barely walk." Blake had been watching the young huntress ever since the team had been reunited, she could see her health slowly degrading. Ruby shook her head and tried to move forward. "I'll be fine we just need to get out of here." Blake gently grabbed Rubys arm stopping the girl. Yang decided to speak up. "No Blake's right we should." Ruby turned to her sister. "Yang you of all people should know I can stick out some pain." Weiss steps closer chiming in. "You're though Ruby but no one can just walk off broken ribs, you need to stop and take a moment to breathe." Ruby shook her head. "I understand your all worried about me but I promise you I can tough it out." Blakes grip began to tighten on Rubys shoulder. "Ruby look at yourself, you can't even stand without your scythe supporting you, and even then you can barely walk. I just-" Blake wiped her eyes not wanting Ruby to see her tears. "I don't want to run the risk of losing you, not like I did when Adam took you. When he kidnapped you I was so scared you'd die."

Seeing the pain in Blakes eyes Ruby decided to put her pride aside and sit down against a wall, folding up crescent rose. "Alright Blake, we'll stop for a minute. Might as well so we can get some barring in this maze." Blake smiled as she sat down beside the only woman in the world she considered truly beautiful. As the other two women sat down they finally were able to get a moment of rest ever since they entered this maze. Ruby leaned against Blakes right shoulder giving the Faunus a loving smile. Blake not only returned the smile but wrapped her right arm around the girls waist. Weiss having suffered the most of this ordeal laid her head down on Yangs lap closing her eyes.

Their rest however was short lived as Blakes enhanced hearing picked up the Grimm running closer to them. She stood up drawing her sword ready to fight. Seeing their teammate ready for a fight Yang and Weiss got up taking up their fighting stances. As Ruby tried to stand up Blake stopped her. "You're sitting this one out to heal." The huntress reluctantly sat back down but kept her weapon drawn. As the Grimm cam closer the team became ready for the fight. The first to get to them was an ursa. The beast growled and charged them ready to strike Yang. The huntress was ready though as she blasted a shot point blank in the Grimms face. The ursa went flying down the hallway from the force of Yangs blast, the ursa stood up completely dazed by the punch. It charged at them again this time going for Weiss. Even with Weiss' injuries she was still capable of dodging the beast and stabbing it in the side deep enough to go through one of its ribs.

Along with the broken rib the dust of Myrtenaster set the area around where the weapon pierced on fire. The ursa roared and turned to the huntress, before Weiss could pull her weapon out of its side the beast knocked her into a wall. Myrtenaster was still stuck in the monsters side. Blake jumped on the creatures back aiming her blade for its neck. Once the blade pierced the creature roared thrashing back and forth with Blake still on its head. As the huntress tried to force her weapon through the ursas neck to kill it the fire from Weiss' Myrtenaster had spread up towards the creatures back and getting close to Blake. Seeing this Ruby stood up and used her semblance to get on top of the ursa and helped drive the blade through the it's neck. Blake had a quick glance at Ruby before she continued to drive the weapon down. All of the sudden there was a snap and the creature fell down and began to dissipate. Blake and Ruby landed on there feet. Blake quickly looked towards the Weiss and Yang. "You two okay?" She asked know just how hard an ursa can hit. Weiss rubbed her side and nodded. "Just another bruise, can you hand me myrtenaster." Blake picked up the rapier and tossed it to Weiss who caught it by its handle. "Thank you."

With Adam-

Adam watched as they finished off the ursa and growled in anger. "Where are the rest of them?" He flipped through the other monitors to find the other Grimm were busy fighting his white fang. He kicked the control station in pure anger and grabbed his sword. "It's like the old saying goes, if you want someone dead you cut them up yourself."


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: so in like i don't know two more chapters this story will be over and I'll be moving on to a the children of rwby story. so yeah get excited for that, if you like my work. as usual don't hesitate to leave a review I like hearing feed back and enjoy.**

Blake was currently looking over Ruby making sure no wounds had open. Usually Blake would take the red hooded girls word if she said she was okay. But when she's been through this much Blake wasn't taking any chances at all. Ruby sighed as Blake had gotten to her left arm being the last of her limbs, besides a few scrapes and bruises there wasn't anything too bad. While Ruby's ribs were still fractured Blake knew there wasn't much they could do about that. Ruby sat there waiting for Blake to finish her analysis.

During this Yang had sat back down against the wall letting Weiss rest her head on her lap again. They were all tired, exhausted, and sore. They were all sick of this, sick of being hunted like sport sick of having to fight for their love. This whole ordeal was almost over and the team all knew soon enough they'd have to fight the bastard who orchestrated this all.

Speaking of which, the team heard a loud screech coming from the over speaker system. "Team rwby, I'm through playing games and I'm through with you." A wall opened becoming a path way. "Come and face me so I can end this." With that the speakers went off. Blake looked down the hall way, while her expression was shown as one of calm determination Ruby could feel her hand shaking against her arm. "Blake you're shaking, try to relax we'll face him together." Blake shook her head removing her from her frozen by fear state saying. "You're right, whatever he throws out way we can handle it." Blake stood up walking to the hallway with a glance behind her she could see her team standing strong with her, ready to end this nightmare. Blake took a soft breath and began walking to wherever this hallway led to.

With Adam-

Adam stared down at his scroll watching the monitors. His scroll had full control over all the mazes mechanisms. He could easily crush them now and end this all. But he wanted a challenge, a real fight, to tear apart the people Blake considered her friends and family. And that is exactly what he intended to do, For now he waited.

Back to team rwby-

The team walked down the hallway looking forward to ending this ordeal. Blake was leading her teammates down the hall, she was both scared and determined. She took a quick glance to her right, seeing Ruby walking along side her. Her injuries were still very sensitive but she pushed forward. She looked behind her seeing the the blonde and heiress behind her. They were just as determined as her to finish off this battle. As she turned around she realized the had reached the end of the hallway which led to a wall. Blake didn't like this, they could easily be ambushed.

"Looks like you've made it, time for the real fight to begin." Adams voice spike from the speakers as the dead end wall slid down opening to reveal a giant room, with Adam in the middle. "Hello team rwby." Adam glanced over the members stopping at Weiss. "The schnne dust corporation heiress, I'm surprised you're still able to walk after our talks earlier." Yangs eyes had a light glow as she began to run at Adam. Blake stopped Yang by placing a hand over her chest. "Don't Yang, if you attack head on he'll have to upper hand." Yang let out a huff and went back to Weiss' side. Blake looked at Adam with contempt. Adam scoffed with a grin.

"Aww what's with the hateful look Blakey, I thought we were friends." Blakes eyes narrowed with a look that could give a Grimm a heart attack. "We stopped being 'friends' when you turned the white fang into a terrorist organization." Adam growled. "I've made progress while the people running the world try 'talking things out.'" Blake shook your head "all you've done is make people afraid of us, hate us more." "We're getting our message across, and who are you to criticize our progress? Your friends with a schnne, one of the companies who uses us." Weiss looked to the ground ashamed of her families business practices. "Weiss has no say in that, she might've not trusted me when she first learned the truth but it was only because of what you'd done to the white fang." Adam unsheathed his sword. "There's been enough talking Blake, im ready to finish this." Blake drew her sword as well which made her teammates activate their weapons as well. "Alright Adam let's end this."


	23. Chapter 21: the fight pt 1

**A/N: I felt bad because the last one was pretty short so I wanted this one to be out at a good time. anyways a couple more chapters and I'll be moving onto a new rose garden, I just came up with that title and I'm proud of it. Please leave a comment tell me what you think or what your prediction for the ending will be, I wanna see how close you'll get.**

There's been much anger and hatred building to this moment. Years of betrayal on one half of the spectrum and months of violence and attacks on the other. But it was finally time for this to end, to finish this all. On one side stood Adam The one Who for the past decade has only felt the betrayal of Blake. On the other is Blake and her friend or better yet family. Adam has attempted for almost half a year now to tear Blake from her family. But this was the time to end it to Settle everything and move forward.

Before a word could be spoken to Blake's team Adam ran at them sword ready to attack. Adam was fast giving Blake only seconds to block the downward swing of Adams sword, the two were caught in a blade lock and Blake was losing since she was caught heavily off guard. Seeing her love struggle Ruby dashed next to Blake with her semblance and swung her crescent rose at Adams blade which caused the blade lock to break and send Adam stumbling backwards from the sheer power behind Ruby's swing. Blake readied her stance again while she took a quick glance at Ruby, she seemed to be holding up well despite everything but what brought a smile to Blakes face was Ruby's cocky smile that she wore with pride.

As Adam regained his stance Yang charged at him with a powerful blow from her gauntlet. Within the split second Adam had he blocked the strike but the blast made by ember Celia. Even when blocking he was still pushed back. This gave Weiss an idea, if Yang could push Adam onto one of her glyphs it could limit his movement. First she needed to tell Yang this which would be difficult seeing as how Yang was currently in the middle of trying to land a hit on Adam.

"Blake, Ruby!" Weiss yelled as she ran over to them. "I have an idea but I need to tell Yang what to do first. Can you two hold off Adam. Blake and Ruby simultaneously nodded. Yang growled in annoyance as she kept missing her target, or her target kept fucking dodging! "Yang!" Blake jumped next to quickly getting Adam into and even blade lock. "Weiss has a plan, she'll fill you in." Yang nodded. "Alright, you got this." Before she could answer A flurry of roses came adding into the blade lock. "We got this sis." Ruby said pushing her scythe against Adams sword.

Yang ran over to Weiss stopping in front of her love. "Weiss what's your plan?" Weiss gestured over to Adam. "If you can knock him onto one of my glyphs i can trap him, make him easier to hit. It won't hold up long but it should give you a momentary advantage. But i know my girlfriend and that's all she'll need." Yang smirks "ya' know flattering me will get ya' anywhere you want. I like the plan, just tell me where to knock him to and I'll get it done." Weiss smiled and leaned up to Yangs height to give her a quick kiss. Yang quickly returned the kiss and ran towards her sister and Blake to help out. With a loud call Blake and Ruby ended their strikes at Adam, (which proved just about useless to get any significant damage on him) once away they made some distance, Yang used her gauntlets to blast herself in the air. With herself flying in the air she raised her gauntlet to hit Adam right on the top of his head. Seeing the attack Adam quickly blocked it and sent backwards.

Weiss had placed a glyph about 3 meters behind Adam excepting him to go farther than he actually had. She had to concentrate or her semblance wouldn't hold. "Yang! Three meters back!" Weiss said as she held her semblance together. She never held these glyphs for too long, (as to not strain herself.) so she wouldn't be able to hold the glyph forever. Yang knew her girlfriends limits and knew she had to work fast, She quickly shot another blast. Adam again blocked it being flung back a meter and a half. With another shot like that Yang will have the white fang leader right on the glyph. Yang blasted another shot from where she was currently standing, her mistake. The range difference between them now was a bit too much causing Adam to only be knocked back by half a meter. Yang took a quick glance at Weiss, she was starting to slip she couldn't hold the glyph much longer. The blonde brawler had to hurry and get Adam in position, get him trapped.

Yang ran at him winding up for another punch, this is it this'll send him right on the glyph. She fired hitting him right in the chest, the blast hurt but also sent him onto the glyph. "Weiss now!" The blonde yelled to her girlfriend, she didn't have to tell her twice as Weiss finally released it causing two armed looking hands to come from the glyph and wrap around Adams legs. It seems the team was it with a strike of luck because Adams sword was trapped in the ice. Yang smirked and quickly fired another shot at Adams chest.

Click click

Yangs gauntlets were empty.

"Fuck!" Yang scrambled to grab two new belts of shells from her waist as quickly as possible. Seeing her sister out of ammo, Ruby used her semblance to rush and attack Adam. Within a blur of rose petals and and crimson cloak Ruby land and slash across Adams back. His semblance held only the cut in his clothes showing any sign of being damaged. Seeing Ruby hadn't done much she turned around and went for another hit, this time across his face. Adams mask cracked with small pieces fall off. "Grr..." this only worked to piss off Adam. But something no one noticed were the cracks in the ice constructs holding Adam. Yang had finally finished reloading her gauntlets, she quickly fire off four blast but only half of them hitting their mark. One had hit Adams should the other hit his mask shattering it.

Adams eyes were... intimidating, they were a re dark brown but what was off putting was the look of them. They were blood shot and his irises were undersized making the bloodshot more evident. Adam had enough, he quickly shattered the ice constructs with a hard kick. The force of Ruby and Yangs blows had weakened them making them easy to shatter. "Oh Blake, this could've been easy. A quick slice across the heart and it could all be over, but you just had to make it more difficult on yourself didn't you?" Adam walk out of the remaining ice. "But now I'm going to make you suffer, make you watch as I skin your friends." Yang ran up to Adam expecting to catch him off guard since his attention was on Weiss. Another mistake. Adam grabbed the blonde fighter by the neck squeezing tightly. "Looks like I have a volunteer."


	24. Chapter 22: the fight part 2

**A/N: so I've updated my writing style to make it easier to understand. I hope it's more fluent this way and sounds better. Any ways I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you do.**

Weiss watched as the one person, the single person to ever capture her heart gasped for air at the hand of Adam. She was frozen in true fear, fear of losing a love, fear of not making their love official, fear of just standing by as Yang Xiao Long, her true love die while she stood by. That last fear gave her the push to run to her loves rescue she brought up myrtenaster preparing to strike the man hurting her family!

Adam seeing the schnne charging him and sighs in annoyance as he lowers his blade from Yangs cheek. "Looks like we'll continue this later." With that Adam turns to Weiss who was still running to attack him, he throws Yang towards Weiss.

Weiss stopped in her tracks and sheathed her rapier. Seeing Yang was going to fall into her she prepared to catch the weak huntress. With a heavy thud Weiss had caught her nearly being knocked over from the force.

Yang coughed as her lungs filled with air and she regained her composure. "Thanks Weiss, how you holding up?" Yang said as she turned her head to look at the shorter girl with a small yet still very cock grin.

Weiss smiled and shook her head. "You dolt, you had me worried for a sec." Weiss spoke as she let go of Yang and drew her rapier. Both of Their attention now on Adam. "What's our next plan?"

Yang looked to her sister and Blake, the two were ready for Adam to make a move. "I'm not sure, he was able to predict my attack and grab me by the throat." Yang checked her gauntlets seeing the were only half empty. "Whatever we do it has to be smart and quick, we have to stay out of arms length of him."

Weiss checked the dust in her rapier. The dust was about empty from her fending off her kidnapper to no avail. "He more than likely won't let himself fall into one of my constructes, perhaps we can hit him from all sides, so he can't block us all."

Yang nodded and looked back to Weiss. "I think that's all we got right now, I'll go tell Ruby and Blake." Yang blasted her way across the large area and landed next to her sister.

Ruby looked at the fiery huntress with and immediate look of concern. "Yang are you alright, I was you struggling to breathe when he grabbed you."

Yang nodded and smiled attempting to ease her sister's nerves. "I'm alright Ruby, Weiss has saids that if we all attack at once Adam won't be able to keep up and we can get some hits on him."

Blake nodded in agreement. "It could work, Adam isn't one him for fight multiple opponents at once." Blake said as she reloaded gambol shroud. "Though I've never seen Adam like this before, he'll be very unpredictable."

Ruby turned to the threat in question. "It's the best we've got, I say we go for it." Ruby used her semblance to spread out from the other two.

Blake followed her fiancés example and went to the other side. "I hope this works." Blake said to herself softly as everyone got into position. Ruby was face to face with the mad man, Blake behind him, Yang to his left and Weiss to his right.

Adam knew what they were doing and just shook his head in disappointment. "This is your plan? I expect more from one of beacons best teams." Adam mocked them trying to get one of them to strike at him.

Team Rwby had their eyes on their leader Ruby. When Ruby went in to attack that was the signal for them to begin their assault. Ruby took a deep breath and steadied herself. Then she began to run, she didn't use her semblance so her teammates could keep up with her. With that everyone charged Adam.

Adam just scoffed and smirked. He waited until Ruby was about to bring down her scythe. Her jumped over the small woman and kicked her into Blake. Adam saw Yang about to fire a blast giving him a fraction of a second to dodge it. But that's all he needed as he ducked the blast and stabbed Yang through her shoulder.

"Agh!" Yang cried out as the blade pierced her semblance and cut her flesh. She quickly threw a punch at the head of the man who had stabbed her. Adam simply dodge the blast and grab her by the arm.

"You'll be less annoying when this is broken." Adam spoke in a dark tone that could send a chill down any Grimms spine. He began squeezing Yangs arm putting a lot of pressure on it, enough the fracture the bone.

But before Adam could finish his dirty work Weiss stabbed him in ribs with a electrical charged myrtenaster. "Let her go!" Weiss released the dust created lighting into Adam Taurus. Earning a scream of anguish from him as he looked behind him.

Adam pulled his blade from Yangs shoulder and slashed at Weiss forcing the white haired huntress to back away separating myrtenaster from him. "You'll pay for that schnne!" Adam roared as he brought the blade down in an attempt to attack the woman.

Weiss moved myrtenaster in front of her blocking the strike as she stared down the white fang. "It's not schnne, it xiao long!" Weiss threw Adams blade off balance and slashed across Adams face.

Adam cried out in pain as her gripped his face with on hand. "MY EYE, YOU BITCH! I'LL TEAR YOU IN TWO!" Adam began to swing his blade at the heiress to only have his blade shot out of his hand.

Ruby pulled back the bolt of her sniper rifle as she smirked at her accuracy. "Hey Adam you didn't finish our fight!" She yelled as she swung crescent rose unfolding the weapon into its scythe mode. Blake stood beside her, gambol shroud in its sword mode. "Now show me what you've got." Ruby said smirking, with that Ruby used her semblance to speed at Adam.

Adam seeing her move ducked the first swing, and side stepped the second one Ruby attempted to bring down on his head. Adam closed the gap between them and delivered a quick jab to Ruby's stomach dazing her perception.

Blake sped to Ruby's side attacking with a downward swing of gambol shroud. Adam backed away without getting hit. "Careful Adam you the one who told me to watch all my opponents." Blake pulled up her pistol firing two shots at Adams chest. The first shot was taken by his aura while the second pierced his chest.

Once Adam had taken the shot to the chest, he jumped away from Blake. He held his chest falling to one knee in pain. "You got me on that one Blake, but I say we end this once and for all." The white fang leader picked up his weapon and pulled out his scroll. He activated the maze causing the floors shift up forming a small room around him, Blake and Ruby.

Weiss had been busy trying to mend Yangs fractured arm when she saw the walls going up. "Blake Ruby!" Weiss tried running to them but the walls closed before she could make it inside.

Yang slowly stood up holding her arm, she walked up next to Weiss. "Are they in there?" Yang looked over the giant box.

"They're in there with Adam." Weiss was starting to lose her cool, panicked about losing her friends- no her family. Her breath felt like it had been knocked out of her, making her grip her chest.

Yang could saw this and wrapped her good arm around the girl. "It's okay they'll be fine, they're strong." Yang said not letting her fear shine through to Weiss. "They'll make it."


	25. Chapter 23

**A:N: okay! First sorry this took so long, I got my wisdom teeth pulled out and have been really sore so it took a while to write. After this there will be a quick epilogue chapter dealing with Blake's parents and how that stand on everything that's happened. But other than that black rose is finished, and I'll be moving onto the children of rwby story. Enjoy.**

As the walls connected to the ceiling of the always changing device, lights illuminated the blackness of the box the three individuals were now trapped in. Blake stood strong her sight not break from Adam for a second, she had seen the pain this man caused her friends alone today. What he's done has only served to obliterate what ever shreds of remorse Blake had for Adam. He kidnapped Weiss, broke Yangs arm, and only a month earlier tortured Ruby. She was done holding back her hatred for her former friend at this point.

Adam swiftly put his scroll away and reached for his blade. "Now Blake, Ruby. There's no more interference from the schnne and her girlfriend. I can kill you, and your own girlfriend." Adam said this his voice very unstable and angry. Adam was ready to kill the one he wanted to fight beside for Faunus kind. But to Adam she left him alone and tried to find happiness when she robbed him of that.

This was no longer old friends in a fight, this was to hate filled warriors ready to kill the other out of anger. Ruby could see the anger in Blake's eyes and could feel the tension in their battle ground as they stared off one another. Without a word their fighting began as the two charged at each other weapons ready.

Adam brought down his sword wilt (A/N: I Just learned durning writing this that his sword was called wilt and the gun sheath was called blush.) in a heavy cleaving motion. Giving Blake ample time to use her semblance to get away. Adam quickly slashed upwards catching Blake by surprise. She blocked his attack with her gambol shroud getting Adam in a blade lock. Ruby sped to Blake and lashed upwards at Adam. Adam quickly reacted by pushing Blake back and back stepped to avoid Ruby's scythe. In response Ruby raised the barrel of her weapon and fired off a shot. The bullet barley missed Adam passing under his arm.

Before Ruby could pull back the bolt of her rifle, Adam grab blush by its stock (it already having transformed into its gun state.) and quickly fired off two bullets at Ruby. Both hit the young huntress sending her flying back from the force. Ruby land on her side as she gripped her chest where the bullets hit. The shots broke her semblance but not her skin, at worst just a nasty bruise.

Blake growled seeing Ruby once again in physical pain. Blake's tail uncoiled from her waist and began to wag side to side showing her anger. She quickly changed gambol shroud to a pistol and fired a few shots at the white fang. "You'll pay for that Adam!" She continued to fire over and over.

Adam ducked the shots and opened fire on Blake. The Faunus huntress quickly converted gambol shroud to a sheathed sword and blocked the bullets. She pulled her blade out of the sheath and slashed at Adam. Though the Faunus man side step the swipe, he brought down the handle of wilt onto Blakes back, knocking her to the ground.

Ruby got up, a bruise starting to take shape on her chest. She looked to see Adam knocking her beloved girlfriend. Her injuries were forgotten the moment she saw Blake hit the ground. A flurry of petals came by as Blake disappeared from the ground. Adam looked up to find Ruby resting Blake on the floor. "You

Okay?"

Blake nodded as she rubbed her back. "He just hit me with the handle." She quickly stood up and readied gambol shroud to fight. Ruby did the same with crescent rose. Ruby quickly brought up her rifle and began shooting as many rounds as she could at the white fang leader.

Adam was quick though either dodging or slicing through any bullet the came his way. He quickly fired off a few shots of blush hitting Ruby's rifle causing her to lose balance. Seeing the huntress off balance made Adam go in for the kill, swiping his blade downwards at her.

Blake saw his blade coming down and quickly blocked it and swing her gambol shroud for a counter. Adam barely blocked the strike and returned the attack in full Ruby swung her scythe catching his blade. The three quickly began to block and counter the opposing sides attacks, each hit only missing by inches.

Ruby's stamina was beginning to fail, her breathing was heavy and her moves were becoming sluggish and difficult to pull off. As well her injuries were becoming increasingly more painful and difficult to suppress.

Adam took immediate notice of Ruby's fall in movement and played against them. He quickly knocked Blake against a wall causing her to hit her head on the surface and pass out. He then began to focus on the Rose girl. Adams attacks were relentless, with each attack came another attempt to break her guard and strike her down swiftly.

Ruby kept up her guard trying to avoid his attacks. With a quick dash to one side She felt a sharp pain in her side as her fractured ribs became broken one. With that sharp pain Ruby couldn't hold up Her differences anymore and lowered her weapon taking heavy breaths

Adam swiftly knocked crescent rose out of Ruby's hands, causing the weapon to slide near Blakes body. He brought up his blade, ready to strike the one who (how he saw it) took Blake from him. Ruby was too tired to move, The most she could do was raise her left hand against the incoming attack.

That was Ruby's biggest mistake.

Adam swiftly cut through the huntress' fore arm severing it completely off. Ruby fell to her back in shock as she bled from the fresh wound. Adam wasn't finished yet though, he was going to make sure this girl died here and now. He placed both his hands on wilts handle and thrusted its blade down into Ruby's chest.

Blake began to regain her consciousness, she rubbed her temples as her vision cleared. Her immediate thoughts were of Ruby, she looked up and saw the scene that had unfolded before her. Ruby's arm laid lifeless near The huntress, she followed the trail of blood coming from the arm leading to Adam standing over Ruby his blade piercing Ruby. She was mortified to say the least, seeing her fiancé laying there as someone tried killing her. She stood up from the ground, her eyes now full of anger and resentment. Her gaze fell on crescent rose on the ground near Blakes feet.

She picked up the weapon and began to walk towards Adam. Raising the scythe over her head Blake swung the weapon hitting the attacker of her love right in the chest.

Adams rib cage was immediately cut in two as he was flung to the wall, blood painted the walls as his body fell to the floor. Blake dropped crescent rose, she picked up the scroll that had fallen from Adams body and quickly reset the maze, She then picked up Ruby and their weapons. Blake carried her injured girlfriend from the box of a room.

When the walls began to lower, Yang quickly stood up looking to see what had happened. She didn't know what to expect but she wasn't prepared for what she saw. The image of Blake carrying Ruby, her head hanging low. The first thing Yang had noticed was her sister's missing arm.

Weiss held her hands over her mouth and complete shock. Her legs gave away seeing her two friends coming towards her. She could smell the blood of her once leader as Her body was laid down on the floor. Once Weiss regained herself she scrambled to grab myrtenaster and pull out a green dust container.

Green dust was a powerful healing agent, but left heavy scars. It works in a pinch and this moment was a tight pinch. Yang looked on as Weiss sprinkled the dust over her half sisters chest wound. "Where's Adam!?" Yang said through gritted teeth as her eyes shined red, raising her good arm to fight.

"Dead, he's dead Yang." Blake said in a near lifeless tone. Her spirit seemed broken, she was tired, she was weak, she was on the verge of tears. She was coming close to losing Ruby, that was something Blake never wanted to do. She'd came to the edge of losing the one person She held above her own life.

Seeing Blake's distress Yangs anger ceased. She placed her hand onto Blake's shoulder. she wanted to say something that could soothe her friend, something that eased her mind. But nothing came to her, no pun, no calming words, nothing.

"Yang, Blake Ruby's not losing blood anymore, If we get her to a hospital quick she'll make it." Weiss spoke as she sealed the dust container and placed it back into myrtenaster cylinder. Her clothes were covered in blood from her work at patching up Ruby's arm. The bandage was crude but did the trick.

Blake looked up her eyes widening to hear what Weiss had said. She quickly wiped away the potential of tears and walked to the heiress, handing her the scroll. "Call winter, tell her to bring medical aid as fast as she can." Blake knelt down next to Ruby and placed her ear to the scared chest. Her heartbeat was faint but still there. Her tension was eased, she knew there was a chance now.

Within twenty minutes a hovercraft landed near them with winter and atlas field medics. Ruby was the first to be loaded to allow one of the medics to begin cleaning her wounds and properly bandage them. Weiss came second as her aura had worked to fix up most of the dangerous wounds at this point. Third was Yang, her arm was quickly examined making sure it was still just a fracture. Once properly examined they gave her a fracture cast to keep the bone from breaking any further. Last but not least Blake was brought in, though she refused the medics help and instead sat next to Ruby holding her only hand.

A few days after the confrontation-

Ruby's eyes slowly opened for the first time in the days following her injuries. Her first thought was of how long she had been out, the next thought came to her quickly. "Where's Blake?" she said weakly as she attempted to get up from the bed. She stretched out her left arm to get a hold on the bed side table, only to fall when she had no grip. Ruby groaned as she laid on the ground. Then she realized something didn't feel right, something was missing. Ruby looked down her body to find the lack of her left arm. "M-my arm! What happened to my arm!?" Ruby gripped what was left of her fore arm in horror as she began to panic. Hearing the commotion, two nurses came in to try and calm down the huntress.

Weiss and Yang were currently three floors down signing out of the hospital. They're injuries weren't as extensive as the other so they were discharged very quickly. "You think Ruby will be okay?" Weiss asked as she finished up another sheet of paper work and moved on to the next.

"My lil sis? Yeah she'll pull through, she one though cookie. And with the medical technology atlas has I'm sure she'll be kickin' Grimm ass in no time!" Yang said with a confident toothy grin.

Weiss sighed as she placed down the paperwork. "Yang I'm not sure if it'll be that simple, she lost a piece of her. It will more than likely take a lot of time for her to heal and move on. We need to support her, we need to be there when she needs us."

Yang sighed pushing her hair out of her face. "I know, but I know this won't hold her back for long. She's strong, she's capable. She'll get back out there."

A nurse walked towards the two, causing their conversations to cut short. "Excuse me, miss xiao long? Your sister's awake." Yangs eyes perked up hearing the news of her sister's awakening. The nurse quickly guided her to Ruby's room. Weiss stayed in the lobby to finish the paperwork. Yang was ecstatic to see Ruby awake.

Yang swiftly opened the door with a wide grin. "Hey rubes go to see you awa-" she was cut short to see her sister staring at her missing limb. Ruby's eyes were puffy from what Yang assumed from crying. Yang walked to Ruby's bedside and rested her hand on the girls shoulder. "Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby's eyes glanced up at her sister. Her eyes were still puffy but they seemed lively. "Oh hey sis, yeah I'm fine. Just still taking this in." Ruby jesters to her missing arm with her right side one. "The nurse went to get Blake, and when she gets here we're gonna talk about what to do next."

Yang grabs a chair that was sitting beside the door, pulling it up to the bed. "What do you think you should do next?" Yang sits down staring her sister dead on.

Ruby looked at her arm and sighed. "I want to continue being a huntress, I want to protect vale from Grimm. But what if I can't fight as well as I could before."

Yang snickered, kicking the side of the bed. "Ruby, you know as well as I do that IF is the biggest two letter word in the world. Don't let ifs hold you back from doing what you feel is right." Yang grabbed Ruby's left upper arm very gently. "This won't limit one of the best huntress of our generation. You're tougher than that and everyone knows it."

"Your sister's right Ruby, a lost limb can't limit a huntress." Ruby looked to the door to find Blake standing in its frame, there was a concerned nurse behind her. "Miss belladonna please stop before you aggravate you wounds." The nurses words fell on deaf ears as Blake walked to The right side of Ruby's bed. The Faunus leaned down and planted a soft kiss.


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: this is it, the last part, it took a little longer than usual because of Christmas. But now I've finished it and gonna move on to a new garden. I hope you enjoy and decide to stick along.**

It had been a couple of long and tedious weeks since the night of Ruby's injury. during the hours following Ruby's awakening her and Blake had a talk about just what to do next. Though this conversation was short, of course both agreed to have Ruby's arm replaced. Ruby still had a lot to offer the kingdom of vale, and Blake couldn't imagine restraining Ruby from missions.

Once Ruby's injuries had healed properly she was put through a quick surgery that placed an adapter on the end of her missing limb. This would allow her to connect to a mechanical prosthetic, that if done right would allow her to preform in her peak as a huntress. The prosthetics wouldn't be ready for a few more weeks so for the time being The huntress was using a body powered prosthetic hook.

On this day Blake and Ruby were currently waiting in their house for Blakes parents to arrive so they could talk. Blake had kinda maybe not told her parents about the wedding until a week before. So her parents didn't make it to say the least, not that they missed much since they decided to make the wedding reception smaller than their original plan, due to everything that happened. Now Blake had to explain herself to her parents in a few short minutes.

She was... scared to say the least. Her parents had always wanted to see their daughters big day and they missed! But Ruby wasn't as nervous, she believed that they'd understand that part. She was nervous about how Blake's parents would feel about Ruby. They'd never met before so it wasn't easy to guess how'd they'd feel about their marriage.

Then came the knock at the door, Blakes heart was starting to race. Ruby gripped her left hand squeezing it lightly. "It's gonna be alright, they'll understand everything."

Blake smiled, and quickly stood up and began to walk to the front door. 'That might've been a lie but It did make me feel better now.' She placed her hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door.

Blake was met with two figures on the other side of the door way. The more imposing one was of ghira belladonna, Blakes father. Her mother kali belladonna was standing next to him. "Blake it's so good to see you!" Kali called to her daughter as she latched onto her in a warm hug. Blake smiled and returned the hug given to her by her mother. After a few short minutes Blake pulled away and looked to her father. She looked at him with both fear and regret, she hadn't gotten the message out soon enough for them to make the wedding. "Hey dad..." She was nervous about what he'd say, he always wanted to see his daughters wedding. But with a kind smile and a hug that easily lifted her off the ground, her worries melted away.

Once the hugs were all done with the four sat down at the large circular coffee table Blake had bought earlier that week. Ruby was busy making her guests some tea, even though Blake said she would. Ruby still wanted to help out so she refused. "So Blake, may we see the ring your wife proposed to you with?" Kali asked looking to her daughters hand.

Blake slipped off her engagement ring and handed it to her mother. The ring was stunning, the band made of fine silver with a rose stem engraving wrapped around it, leading into The stone. The stone itself was a black diamond carved into a Rose shape. Kali was astonished by its expert crafts. "Miss rose must care deeply about you to get something this well crafted."

Blake smiled and shook her head lightly. "She spent much on it, I don't know the exact amount since Ruby refuses to share that information with me." Blake saids as her mother gives back the ring.

"And I never will." Ruby said as she entered the living room. The red haired huntress placed down tea cups infront of Blake's parents and Blake herself. She struggled a bit to pour the tea.

Blake took immediate notice of this and placed a hand on the tea pot. "Ruby let me do that, I don't want you breaking the tea set." Ruby looked at her pout lightly. "I can do it." "you're struggling to pour one cup of tea."

Ruby sighed and handed the tea pot off to Blake and sat down next to Blakes seat. The young woman immediately noticed the stares she was receiving from her wife's parents. She rubbed her upper arm feeling a bit off from the stares. Once seeing Ruby's uncomfortable nature Kali and Ghira looked away from the girl realizing they were caught. "We're sorry for what happen miss rose." Ghria said looking back to Ruby.

She shook off the feeling and looked back to them. "It's alright, within a week or so I'll have a replacement." Blake sat down placing the tea pot down in the center of the table. "Besides, Blake's been helping me deal with it." Ruby said wrapping her hand around Blake's. "She's a wonderful therapist."

Blake snorted gently and leaned on Ruby. "Ruby you're adorable, I'm just here to talk when she needs me." Blake clarified to her parents. Ghria nodded understanding their meaning. "Ruby has given a large sum for you." He spoke in a booming voice.

"I gave a lot for my team, to my family safe." Ruby said as she brings her tea cup to her mouth taking a swing. "And I'd give much more if anything ever happen to Blake."

Ghria sipped his tea and cleared his throat. "Ruby, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure if you were good for my daughter when she first told us about you." He placed his hands on the table and looked to the girl. "I was worried you were only dating my daughter as a sick joke, or for her family's power." Ghira smiled and wrapped his arm around Kali. "But I believe I speak for me and my wife when I say I was deeply mistaken, you are a terrific wife to my daughter. I hope that your marriage is filled with joy and love."

Ruby smiled and bowed her head in respect. "Thank you mister belladonna, but I have to ask you something." Ruby looked up with a questioning look. "What power does your family have? Blake never said anything about that." Ghria looked to his daughter with some confusion. Blake rubbed her neck, looking away from her father. She felt her parents eyes burning holes in the side of her head. "Alright alright, I never told her."

Ruby looked on in deeper confusion, she was lost on what the problem was, what did Blake not tell her? "What is it, what haven't you told me?" Blake tapped her fingers nervously on the table. "Ruby, my parents are leaders of a Faunus island." Ruby looked at her with a shocked looked. "So... your kinda royalty?!" Blake nodded. "Essentially, yes..." Ruby smiled and hugged your wife. "You should've told me! I could've been treating you like royalty from the start!" Blake groaned at the thought of that.

After a few hours of talking and catching up. Blake's parents leave to chat their boat back home. Blake was surprised by how well it went, no yelling, no threats or anything like that. Her father actually seemed to like Ruby, and her mother was ecstatic about her. "Hey Blake how's a tuna sandwich sound for dinner?" Blake broke from her thoughts and looked at Ruby. "I'll be cooking us dinner Ruby, you go relax in the living room." Ruby smiled and nodded, she then quickly gave Blake a tight hug and a small peck on the cheeks. "I love you Blake." Blake smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife. "I love you too Ruby."


	27. Click this

s/12314113/1/A-new-gardenThe


End file.
